Sugary Spicy Sweets
by Sabastu
Summary: No siempre se debe escoger entre el azúcar y lo picante, a veces solo se deben combinar en un pequeño dulce. Serie de One Shots Jerza. [ Ratings Variados ] [ Jerza ] [ Universo Alterno ] [ Genero Romance / Variado ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? 7w7)r
1. Será

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Aunque este fic este completo en realidad se va a convertir en mi depósito de **One Shots Jerza** en **Universo Alterno** ―Solo Jerza― a diferencia de **Fluff Pills** , en donde los **OS** no superan las **2.5K** de palabras, acá no habrá límites y el rated variará desde **K hasta M**. Básicamente lo que me plazca escribir. **xD** Está etiquetado como romance, pero el segundo género, junto con el rated de cada cap lo pondré en cada cap.

También es posible que algunas ideas que vosotras me halláis dado en los **reviews** las termine escribiendo por acá cuando simplemente se me antoje escribir algo random. **xD** Por ejemplo, hoy tenía ganas de tomar un café mocha y terminé escribiendo por no poder concretar el antojo. **U-U**

En fin, que lo disfruten. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia empalagosa es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias de Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

Rated: K+

Género: Romance | Humor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] I [**

 **.**

― **Será ―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No podía evitar quedársele viendo.

La joven de una interesante cabellera color escarlata parecía analizar cada uno de los _snacks_ de la máquina de golosinas. Era la primera vez que él la veía en el gimnasio pero estaba bastante seguro de que ella no era cliente regular.

 _Ya la habría visto de ser de esa manera._

Además, estaba el hecho de que nadie en su sano juicio iría al gimnasio en un vestido tan elegante como el que usaba ella, ni mucho menos en tacones. Jellal puso los ojos en blanco al ver que un tipo se colocó detrás de la mujer en aptitud de macho alfa.

 _Mal movimiento._

Jellal dejó la máquina de pesas y se encaminó con disimulo a la entrada del gimnasio en donde se encontraba la mujer, no era la primera vez que ese tipo se quería propasar con una de la tantas mujeres que llegaban a entrenar y no era nada grato verlo en acción, mucho menos para la victima de turno.

― **Mi vestimenta no le debe de importar a nadie más que a mí** ―escuchó la voz firme de la joven quien se había cruzado de brazos bajo el pecho luego de que ese hombre musculoso se inclinase a susurrarle algo al oído―. **Y sí vuelve a invadir mi espacio personal no respondo de mis actos.**

Jellal elevó las cejas sorprendido.

― **Vienes a un gimnasio mostrando todas las curvas y te haces la inocente** ―el hombre intentó tocarle un mechón de cabello que caía por el hombro de la mujer pero ella dio un paso atrás―. **Vamos no seas tímida…**

― **Se lo advertiré una última vez…** ―Jellal apuró el paso en cuanto vio que el tipejo dio un paso hacia adelante con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

― **Vamos, nena, sé que tu… ¡AGHSG! Maldi… ¡AGHHHAAY!** ―el quejido del hombre hizo voltear a todos los que estaban en ese piso del gimnasio, todos miraron incrédulos al hombre que se sujetaba la entrepierna y se revolcaba en el piso.

― **Y si quieres saber para qué sirven estos tacones** ―la fiera mujer colocó el filo de uno en el costado del hombre y apretó hasta oírlo chillar―, **pues te lo muestro.**

― **¡AGHHHAY AGHS! Lo siento… Yo… ¡AGHHHH AGHS!**

― **Bien** ―la mujer volvió a cruzarse de brazos―. ¿ **Juras no volver a irrumpir en el espacio personal de una persona sin su consentimiento?**

― **¡AGGHSHHHSAGHS!** ―chilló cuando ella apretó de nuevo el tacón en su costilla―. **¡LO JURO! ¡POR MI MADRE! ¡LO JURO!**

― **Fingiré que te creo** ―asintió con la cabeza y con voz autoritaria dio el ultimátum―. **Ahora fuera de mi vista** ―El hombre no tardó en arrastrarse hacia el área de duchas.

Jellal observó divertido la sonrisa burlona de ella al acomodarse el flequillo.

― **¿Se encuentra bien?** ―le habló al acercarse a ella, pero, obviamente manteniendo su buen espacio personal, no quería terminar como aquel hombre.

― **Hmmm** ―la mujer se volteó a él y frunció el ceño― **¿no me diga que va a venir a jugar la carta de salvador?**

Jellal se sorprendió de la respuesta pero luego solo sonrió divertido.

― **Usted anuló esa carta en el momento en que su rodilla golpeó la entrepierna de ese hombre para luego lanzarlo por sobre su hombro. Un movimiento perfecto de judo, he de decir.**

― **¿Así que cambió a la carta aduladora?** ―subió una ceja irónica―. **¿Qué sigue? ¿Se disculpará en nombre de todos los hombres para conseguir mi nombre?**

― **¿Su nombre?** ―Jellal fingió sorpresa pero decidió no recular ante el reto que esa mujer le imponía―. **Ese lo conseguiré más fácil si le doy mi móvil y usted misma lo escribe junto a su número de teléfono** ―la sonrisa traviesa de él no solo hizo ver el misterioso tatuaje en el rostro del hombre más atractivo, sino que también la hizo darse cuenta del adorable hoyuelo del que era dueño ese hombre de dulces y traviesos ojos color miel―. **¿Jugará usted ahora la carta del silencio?**

La mujer ahogó un sonrojo.

Para la joven no era justo que el hombre frente a ella no solo fuese fastidiosamente atractivo sino que además tuviese una capacidad de respuesta sarcástica veloz.

Eso era malo para su corazón.

 _O al menos para las hormonas._

― **Es usted bastante directo** ―fingió un bufido y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja―. **Sin embargo yo también lo estoy y no estoy interesada.**

― **¿No?** ―le cuestionó con un hoyuelo aún más pronunciado debido a su sonrisa más divertida― **¿Segura?**

― **N-no…** ―repitió de nuevo la mujer quien se volteó a apretar un botón de la máquina de _snacks_ para dejar de observar su atrayente rostro―. **No lo estoy** ―Jellal no falló en ver que de entre todas las golosinas disponibles ella había escogido la más azucarada de todas, y ese contraste entre su personalidad autoritaria y poderosa y su gusto por algo tan dulce le agradó mucho.

 _Pero, él sabía cuándo retirarse._

― **Pues bien** ―Jellal dejó salir un suspiro de derrota―. **Lo intenté. Me alegra que esté bien, que tenga una hermosa noche, señorita** ―y sin decir más se volvió al área de máquinas.

Erza se volteó con la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro, y mientras veía al hombre caminar lejos de ella se cuestionó si no había sido demasiado cortante, cierto que no había tenido un gran día, que un tipo la nalgueó al cruzar una calle y cuando por fin pudo conseguir su primer dulce del día luego de una tarde llena de problemas otro idiota intentó lo mismo, pero, al final no era justo como se había desquitado con ese hombre de azul cabellera solo por el hecho de pertenecer al género de genitales colgantes.

 _No, no había sido justo._

Pero no podía hacer más que observar como esa trabajada espalda que la camisa blanca y sudada permitía detallar a la perfección se alejaba de ella.

 _Y definitivamente no solo la espalda de él estaba bien ejercitada._

Bueno, como le decía su abuela:

… _Lo que fue, fue, lo que será, será…_

 **.**

 **] ° J & E ° [**

 **.**

Por cuarta vez rellenó la cafetera.

Aunque la tarde post almuerzo nunca era muy movida, siempre habían clientes que atender antes de que el caos de personas llegara a la hora del café para la cual apenas faltaba poco menos de media hora, por eso Erza se aseguraba de que la cafetera siempre estuviese lista para preparar el mejor café de Fiore que acompañarían a los mejores postres del continente.

 _O al menos eso decían sus clientes frecuentes._

Erza suspiró con una sonrisa, las ventas en la cafetería iban mejor de lo que esperaba y aunque aún era un pequeño local, se había hecho fama desde que había abierto hacía casi un mes, la mujer de rojiza cabellera pasó el trapo seco de nuevo por el metal del artefacto para quitar una pequeña mancha mientras un cliente entraba, a ella le encantaba ver todo en perfecto orden y por so a veces tenía pequeñas riñas con su asistente de pastelería Minerva.

 _Nada que no solucionase con un poco de autoridad._

― **Sabía que esa cabellera se me hacía conocida** ―la voz que se le acusó conocida la hizo voltear con una sonrisa, sin embargo esa sonrisa cambió a una expresión de asombro cuando observó al sonriente hombre de cabello azul frente a ella―. **No hay manera de que confunda ese tono.**

Erza parpadeó de nuevo mientras el hombre observaba genuinamente interesado el menú de cafés en la pizarra, para ser sincera con ella misma, de verdad había deseado verlo de nuevo un par de veces desde su primer encuentro, pero sin duda nunca creyó que pasaría.

 _Pero ahí estaba él._

Y, aunque no llevaba su camiseta sudada para exhibir su ejercitado cuerpo, no pudo evitar admitir para sí misma que se veía aún mejor que ese día, ese abrigo largo que portaba sobre un traje azul marino se le veía absurdamente perfecto con su altura, hombros y espalda ancha.

O, y el bendito hoyuelo.

 _Sí, ese también estaba._

― **Un café mocha, por favor** ―Erza parpadeó de nuevo al escucharlo pedir―. **Pero puedo esperar a que deje de verme para que me atienda** ―le cerró un ojo travieso y Erza sintió su cara arder.

― **¡Y-yo no lo estaba viendo!**

― **¿No?** ―le miró con falsa incredulidad―. **Estuve a punto de tomar un papelito de sugerencias para quejarme de la incomodidad que me causó su mirada. Eso podría ser llamado acoso sexual ¿sabe?**

― **Peor ¿¡qué?** ―chilló aún más roja que su cabello― **¡Claro que no!** ―golpeó el mostrador con la mano―. **Admito que si lo observé, pero en ningún momento pasó eso que dice… ¡Usted no puede solo ir y asumir que cualquiera que lo mire quiere algo de esa índole con usted!**

El hombre ahogó una sonrisa divertida y asintió con falsa seriedad.

― **Tiene razón, sería mal educado pensar que una persona que se te acerca o te mira intenta algo de ese tipo contigo** ―la observó asentir con seriedad y casi, casi se detiene ahí, pero no se detuvo―, **después de todo esa persona tal vez solo trata de reconocerle, o saber si está bien luego de ver de qué le vio pasar por una situación incómoda con un idiota atrevido.**

― **Exacto, eso es lo qu-** ―Erza se detuvo y su rostro se llenó de mortificación al entender el punto que ese hombre quería probar.

El azulado lamentó haber sido tan directo al ver toda la culpa cruzar el bello rostro de la mujer.

― **Hey, lo que dije…** ―intentó rebajar el asunto, al final solo quería dar a probar el punto y ver si tenía suerte entablando una conversación con ella que no terminase en un _"NO"_ rotundo de parte de ella.

― **No…**

 _«Volví a fallar»_ Se amonestó a sí mismo.

― **Tiene razón** ― continuó ella luego de respirar hondo, enfrentando con decisión su mirada. Él se quedó cautivo por el brillo de esos ojos color chocolate, después de todo el chocolate fuerte era su debilidad, por eso su café preferido era el mocha―. **Actué muy mal, y debí disculparme cuando me di cuenta que lo hice en el momento en que usted volvió a la sala de máquinas** ―el azulado alzó las cejas sorprendido de escuchar que desde entonces ella había admitido su error―, **pero no lo hice y ahora entiendo mejor lo malo de mi actuar y lo contrariado que usted se debió sentir, así que…** ―dando un par de pasos atrás la mujer se disculpó con una inclinación de cabeza―. **Por favor, discúlpeme…**

El hombre no pudo más que asentir ante la sinceridad de ella.

 _Cada vez la encontraba más adorable._

― **Y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento, su café será por cuenta de la casa** ―la genuina sonrisa que le dirigió lo dejó pegado al piso como un idiota hasta que oyó el tumulto de clientes entrando, para cuando volvió en sí, ya era demasiado tarde para iniciar una conversación pues la curiosa y hermosa mujer peli-escarlata ya estaba escribiendo nombres y pedidos en los vasos de café para los nuevos clientes junto con otra mujer de cabellera castaña que lo veía de mala manera.

Bueno...

… _De nuevo había perdido la oportunidad…_

 **.**

 **] ° J & E ° [**

 **.**

La quinta vez que fue a la cafetería, por fin la vio desocupada.

Llevaba poco más de dos meses frecuentando el lugar en los días en que su trabajo se lo permitía, pero siempre la encontraba ocupada y concentrada en el deber, y él respetaba ese talante laborioso, por tanto no la interrumpía y solo pedía su café usual en su vaso para llevar que siempre le era servido con una sonrisa, aunque no tan sincera como la que le daba a los demás clientes. Jellal a veces se preguntaba si su presencia la incomodaba y si debería de dejar de pensar en ella y dar por perdida toda esperanza por conocerla.

 _Sin embargo, ahí estaba._

― **¿Puedo hacer mi pedido?** ―preguntó a la mujer que estaba agachada llenando una de las vidrieras en donde pastelillos de colores avivaban la blancura de la moldura del mostrador, a esa hora ella siempre estaba sola, Jellal imaginaba que era el momento en que sus compañeras de turno almorzaban.

― **Por supuesto, un momento, por favor** ―contestó con aire profesional sin mirarlo y tomando el vaso mediano que él solía pedir todo el tiempo. De alguna manera el verla iniciar a preparar su café mocha del tamaño correcto sin siquiera esperar a que él ordenase su pedido le dio un poco de esperanzas.

― **¿No se supone que primero me tiene que preguntar que quiero ordenar?** ―cuestionó con una ceja alzada y sonrió al verla voltear a observarlo con la cara roja.

― **¿N-no pidió un café mocha mediano?**

― **No. No lo hice. De hecho no he ordenado nada.**

― **Oh…** ―la joven jugueteó nerviosa con el vaso con el primer _shot_ de _expresso_ adentro―. **Lo siento, supongo que es la costumbre.**

― **¿Costumbre?**

― **Bueno, usted… suele pedir eso todos los jueves que viene…** ―contestó mirando hacia sus manos.

― **Vaya, posee usted una gran memoria. ¿Recuerda el pedido de todos sus clientes?** ―Jellal no pudo evitar la risita burlona que se le escapó.

 _¿Y cómo hacerlo?_

Sentía cosquillitas en el estómago al saber que ella de alguna manera lo tenía presente.

― **Yo…** ―la peli-escarlata iba a contestar pero al escuchar la risita burlona de él frunció el ceño y botó el vaso a la basura volviendo a su aire profesional, Jellal ahogó un suspiro de frustración al ver que había perdido lo apenas avanzado.

Si es que de verdad había avanzado antes.

 _Y es que bueno, con ella nunca se sabía._

De hecho sabía tan poco de ella que ni el nombre conocía.

 _«¿Su nombre?»_ Pensó Jellal mientras la veía tamborilear sus finos dedos en el mostrador en tanto esperaba que él le dijese su pedido. _«Al menos debería averiguar eso hoy…»_

Sonrió con una nueva meta y determinación.

― **Un café mocha, mediano** ―pidió y la observó mirarle indignada, al final había pedido lo mismo que ella había iniciado a preparar.

― **¡Eso es lo qu-!** ―no se le pasó por alto como ella se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar el reclamo. Esa mujer le parecía adorable tanto molesta como alegre, aunque si tuviese que elegir realmente, prefería ver en su rostro la sonrisa que le había dado cuando le regaló su primer café―. **Por supuesto, en un momento estará su orden** ―Ella tomó el vaso y Jellal carraspeó llamando su atención―. **¿Se le ofrece algo más?** ―su sonrisa amable no engañaba a nadie.

― **No, solo que no pidió mi nombre para escribirlo en el vaso. Siempre pide el nombre de su cliente.**

La peli-escarlata observó como el hoyuelo en su mejilla se profundizó.

 _Algo tramaba._

― **No necesito su nombre si es la única persona en la cafetería** ―le respondió con una mueca de burla bastante bien disimulada.

― **¿No? ¿Eso no es discriminación?** ―chasqueó la lengua con falsa indignación― **Creo que me quejaré con su gerente, ¿podría decirme su nombre para reportarla?** ―continuó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las hojas de sugerencias frente a la caja.

Ella rió y a él le encantó.

― **Buena suerte con eso** ―la mujer se volteó a preparar el café―. **Dudo que el gerente pueda llamarle la atención a la dueña, especialmente si son la misma persona** ―alzó una ceja retadora cuando se volteó a tapar el café.

― **¿Usted es la dueña?**

― **Así es** ―apuntó orgullosa―. **Tal vez no le parezca mucho, pero siempre quise tener mi propia cafetería, aún es pequeña pero…** ―sonrió con ilusión y Jellal no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa―, **pronto será lo que soñé una vez…**

― **Lo será…** ―Jellal afirmó con una convicción tan genuina que ella no pudo más que sonrojarse, raramente comentaba esas cosas con sus seres cercanos, y ahora de buenas a primeras se lo decía a ese hombre del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

 _«¿Su nombre?»_ Se cuestionó la mujer.

 _No lo sabía._

 _«Tal vez sí debí pedirle el nombre para el vaso..»_ Se increpó algo frustrada.

― **Gracias** ―respondió con sinceridad dejando pasar su propia frustración―. **Serían Dos jewels con cincuenta** ―informó mientras dejaba el café en la bandeja de entrega con un par de servilletas.

― **Oh, claro…** ―Jellal abrió la billetera y observó que solo traía billetes de más de veinte, él estuvo a punto de sacar la tarjeta para pagar, pero al ver la curiosidad exacerbarse en la mirada de ella al ver la tarjeta acercarse a su mano, decidió optar por el efectivo como hacía siempre―. **Supongo que si me pone difícil el conocer su nombre, debo responder de la misma manera** ―le cerró un ojo mientras depositaba el dinero la bandejita de pago en el mostrador y tomaba el café.

No esperó el cambio.

… _El bochorno en la cara de ella valía muchísimo más que esos jewels adicionales que dejó…_

 **.**

 **] ° J & E ° [**

 **.**

Disimuló su sonrisa antes de voltearse.

Las visitas del hombre misterioso ahora eran dos veces a la semana. Erza se las apañaba para seguir sin pedirle el nombre en los días muy ocupados, y por eso, a pesar que ya llevaba casi medio año viéndolo aún no sabía su nombre, y, por las maneras directas e indirectas en que él pedía su nombre, estaba segura que él aún no sabía el de ella tampoco.

 _De cierta manera era un juego divertido que compartían._

― **Sé qué haces que alguna de tus empleadas me atienda cuando decido pagar con tarjeta** ―negó con la cabeza―, **pero me sorprende que aún así decidas no fijarte en los recibos** ―. Erza casi rió mientras limpiaba una de las mesas cerca de la de él, en los meses anteriores había expandido el local y había decidido colocar un par de mesas. Los jueves el hombre de cabello azul se asentaba en una de esas mesas con su lap top o con papeles ―exámenes― que calificaba con concentración antes de ponerse a charlar un rato con ella cuando se quedaba sola en el mostrador. Así ella había averiguado que era profesor; y, según las fórmulas que acababa de ver detalladas en uno de esos exámenes, él debía de enseñar algún tipo de física aplicada universitaria porque ella no recordaba nada de eso de su tiempo en el colegio.

 _Y ella siempre había sido una alumna aplicada._

En esos días en que se quedaba, él pedía un postre ―alguno de los que estuviesen en la bandeja de novedades― además de su usual café mocha con extra chocolate ahora en una elegante taza de porcelana y decorado por ella misma con un nombre falso cuando él ordenaba una decoración especial por un jewel adicional y solicitaba ―con sus ojos miel brillando traviesos― que ella escribiese su nombre con el chocolate.

Pero ella no lo hacía, y él seguía volviendo.

 _Y a ella le gustaba verlo._

Fuera de su usual sarcasmo e ironía, él era un hombre muy amable, una vez le había ayudado a sacar a un borracho del local cuando se puso violento con una de sus empleadas e incluso le había asesorado sobre cómo conseguir publicidad gratuita en los eventos de la ciudad. Tampoco la interrumpía con sus juegos cuando trabajaba, ni la incomodaba con preguntas personales.

De hecho con él se sentía increíblemente cómoda.

 _Claro, si dejaba de lado la atracción latente._

A veces simplemente quería izar la bandera blanca entre ellos y decirle su nombre e invitarle a un café con alguno de los nuevos postres que ella ideaba todas las mañanas, sin embargo su orgullo parecía ganarle, especialmente cuando él la retaba con sus ocurrencias cada vez que llegaba.

― **¿Me estás ignorando a propósito?** ―Erza observó como él se acomodó los lentes, dejó de lado los exámenes que calificaba, cerró la lap top y apoyó su mentón en su mano mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa.

Él sabía cómo hacer que su corazón se saltase un latido.

 _O varios._

― **Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo** ―respondió ella volteando a otro lado, pues preferiría no mortificarse al ver cómo su camisa de vestir se ajustaba a sus brazos trabajados.

― **Es extraño. Siempre veo que la que limpia es la chica de cabello castaño que parece que me odia** ―Erza no pudo evitar reír, de cierta manera era verdad que Kagura no lo soportaba, aunque Erza no entendía bien por qué―, **y hoy aquí estás, la dueña del lugar limpiando las mesas.**

― **Ella está libre hoy y Levy está almorzando, además no es difícil limpiar una mesa. Me gusta hacerlo, es parte del todo. Como hornear, crear las recetas nuevas o seleccionar los ingredientes o el café.**

― **¿Eres tú quién crea las nuevas recetas?** ―Erza asintió y decidió no decirle nada porque ahora la estaba tuteando―. **Vaya, cada día eres más interesante. Por cierto, el postre de hoy de caramelo con menta tiene una calificación más alta que el de la semana pasada. Si me querías conquistar por el estómago, ya lo lograste.**

Erza se sonrojó y por los nervios botó un servilletero y un vaso de vidrio que había quedado del último cliente que había usado la mesa que estaba limpiando.

― **¡Que torpe!** ―murmuró ella mientras se agachaba a rejuntar los vidrios.

― **Hey, no deberías hacer eso con-**

― **¡Ay!** ―Erza miró frustrada como una gota de sangre emanaba de su dedo.

―… **cortar…** ―terminó Jellal soltando un suspiro y quitándose los lentes antes de agacharse junto a ella―. **Deberías haber usado una escoba** ―negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla apenada―. **Supongo que nada se gana ahora remarcando lo obvio ¿cierto?**

― **Cierto** ―Erza rió.

― **Ven, te ayudo…** ―tomándola con cuidado de la mano la ayudó a levantarse y la dirigió al lavamanos cerca de la puerta de los baños de clientes para lavar la herida y eliminar posibles pedacitos del cristal con la fuerza del chorro de agua, ambos disimularon muy bien las cosquillas al sentir la mano del otro en la propia―. **No parece grave…** ―inspeccionó la zona después de un momento y Erza no pudo reunir las ganas para zafarse de su agarre mientras el tomaba una toalla de papel y le secaba, luego aplicó un poco del alcohol en gel junto al secador de manos.

― **¡Ay! ¡A-arde!** ―Erza retiró la mano con un mohín.

― **L-lo siento… no quise…** ―El azulado dio un paso atrás y metió las manos en los bolsillos―. **Lo siento, no debí… yo…**

― **N-no, está bien, solo me tomó por sorpresa…** ―Erza le sonrió, de verdad que él era un hombre amable―. **Gracias...** ―a pesar de la sinceridad del gesto y del agradecimiento, un ambiente extraño se posó en medio de ellos dos.

― **Yo…** ―el azulado dudó en que decir para eliminar ese ambiente porque todo lo que se le ocurría le sonaba tonto―. **Creo que ya debo irme…** ―fingió observar el reloj de espadas de una de las paredes―. **En un rato esto estará…**

― **Erza…** ―la mujer le extendió la mano sana―. **Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet** ―él le miró sorprendido pero tomó su mano con firmeza.

Ella le sonrió divertida.

 _El juego había sido divertido, pero ya no era para nada satisfactorio._

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Jellal** ―reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía, el azulado permitió que sus dedos buscaran intercalarse con los de ella, para su mayor gozo ella aceptó su acción y no se alejó cuando él entró en su espacio personal―. **Jellal Fernandes… Un placer conocerte** ―su pulgar acarició la piel de su muñeca y un sonrojo adorable invadió las mejillas de ella.

― **Supongo que debo decir que igualmente…** ―alzó una ceja retadora.

― **¿De verdad quieres jugar este juego una vez más,** _ **Erza Scarlet**_ **?** ―saboreó cada letras de su nombre al pronunciarlo y ella disfruto de ese sonido.

― **¿Cuál juego?** ―la mujer de cabellera escarlata dio un paso más hacia él, sus ojos brillando con diversión y… _algo más._

 _Tal vez lo mismo que había en su propia mirada._

― **Primero el nombre, ahora cuál es el reto ¿Cuántos meses debo venir a suplicarte por… no sé? ¿Tocar tu cabello?** ―con la misma sonrisa que no había dejado sus labios desde que escuchó su nombre se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

― **Supongo que los mismos meses que te tomes para dejarme saber la historia detrás del tatuaje en tu mejilla,** _ **Jellal Fernandes**_ ―el azulado se embebió de la imagen de esos labios rosa vocalizando su nombre.

― **Sabía que me observabas…** ―apuntó acusador y Erza rió―, **ahora sé la razón.**

― **¿Me reportarás al gerente?** ―cuestionó mientras sus ojos se debatían entre observar la miel de la mirada de Jellal, o la miel que prometían sus labios.

― **Algo mejor** ―casi susurró él al inclinarse más a ella mientras tomaba la mano de Erza que no estaba entrelazada con la suya y la colocaba en el lado de su rostro tatuado―. **Saciaré tu curiosidad…**

Y la sació.

 _O al menos una de varias que ambos tenían y compartían._

Y mientras la mano de él dejaba la de la mujer en su rostro para enredar la propia en las suaves hebras escarlatas de ella, sus labios tocaron los de Erza, y los de ella aceptaron la caricia.

Su beso sabía a café, chocolate y crema de caramelo.

 _Un beso sabor a mocha._

Antes de que los clientes llegaran ellos ya habían pactado con el dulzor de sus bocas una primera cita.

… _.O tal vez más, mucho más…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por sacar un ratito de su tiempo para comentar**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

7w7)r ¿Pa´qué me leen si ya saben cómo soy? xDDDD :okno: Mi fangirlismo por los caps del manga y verlos juntos me hace estar más mielosa. *w*/ Perdonen la diabetes. xD

Este Jellal era más pícaro pues está apuntado más a su lado Siegrain al inicio, y Jellal travieso y amable al final, como creo que él hubiese sido sino hubiese caído en el control mental de Ultear, pues de pequeño él ya sabía cómo hacer que una chica se sonrojara. 7w7)r

Gracias por leer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Apoyo

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Salut! **.o./** Pues diez reviews, un One Shot nuevo. Este salió de una madrugada de insomnio y el ring tone pegajoso de una amiga. **xD** ¡Que lo disfruten! Gracias por su apoyo.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia de fluff y miel es mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : Inspirada en la canción "Lean On" de Dj Snake feat MO _._

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura :**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Rated** : K+

 **Género** : Romance Hurt/Comfort

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[ II ]**

 **.**

― **Apoyo ―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Observaba por la ventana, recordando.

 _¿Lo recordaría? No fue hace mucho._

Él había insistido en acompañarla, como hacía un tiempo no lo hacía, sin importarle que él debía ir luego por la dirección opuesta a la estación de trenes y era ya de noche. La caminata hasta su casa ―hasta su ahora solitaria casa― había sido tranquila. Toda la tarde la habían pasado en una pequeña cafetería con sus demás amigos, una pequeña gran reunión con todo el grupo bullicioso, prácticamente los habían echado del local por alborotadores. Había sido necesario. La universidad y los trabajos habían alejado a todos un poco.

Pero nunca a él de ella. Ni a ella de él.

 _A pesar de la distancia física._

Desde pequeños habían sido uña y carne, dos pequeños vecinos que se conocieron en el jardín de infantes y desde entonces no habían cesado su amistad, ni querían tampoco.

 _¿Por qué alejar a la persona en la que más confiaban?_

 _¿Por qué atentar contra la persona que brindaba su apoyo incondicional siempre?_

Y estaba bien.

 _Todos necesitan alguien en quien apoyarse._

― **Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando…** ―inició él y ella negó con la cabeza.

― **Mamá murió tranquila, estuviste en la peor parte de su enfermedad, si no hubiese sido por ti, yo…**

― **Tú también estuviste para mí…** ―le recordó él con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

 _¿Para que contar las ocasiones en que estuvieron él una para el otro?_

Eran demasiadas.

 _¿Para qué recordar las malos tiempos?_

Teniendo tantos buenos.

El cemento de la acera era de buena calidad, nunca se hacían grietas, sin embargo, en noches luego de tardes lluviosas como esa en que caminaban inocentemente lado a lado sobre esa acera empapada solían pasar accidentes por lo resbaladiza que se volvía la superficie, especialmente para el tipo de calzado de tacón medio que llevaba la mujer de cabellera escarlata.

Y sí, ella resbaló.

Y sí, él la sujetó.

 _Siempre cuidándose el uno al otro._

― **¿Estás bien?** ―preguntó él aún sin soltar su brazo abrigado con tela verde.

― **Estuvo cerca** ―le sonrió ella divertida, había sentido el vacío en su estómago al resbalar, pero nunca el miedo de caer.

 _No, porque estaba con él._

― **Ven** ―le devolvió la sonrisa el joven de cabello azulado mientras ponía su brazo en forma de jarra―, **apóyate. Esos zapatos harán que termines en el hospital.**

― **N-no es necesario…** ―tartamudeó viendo el brazo ofrecido.

 _Un brazo fuerte._

 _Un brazo confiable._

― **Ven, Scarlet** ―le dijo con su mirada sería en sus ojos _¿miel, café, oliva, verdes?_ Erza a veces se le quedaba observando solo para ver como el tono era cambiado según la intensidad de la luz que los rodeaba.

 _Le maravillaba ese cambio._

 _«Avellana»_ le había dicho él un día en que la capturó observándolo detenidamente mientras hacían juntos la tarea de matemáticas de su último año escolar. _«Mis ojos son color avellana, por eso parecen cambiar»_ Erza recordó como sintió su cara arder, y no solo por el hecho de ser atrapada in fraganti mientras lo observaba, sino porque él supo inmediatamente su interrogante.

Siempre se entendían.

 _Aún en el silencio._

― **Mete aquí tu brazo o la próxima dejaré que te caigas y te llevaré alzada al hospital** ―amenazó divertido y ella solo logró poner un puchero mientras enredaba su brazo con el cálido de él, y no solo cálido por el negro abrigo largo que el azulado llevaba puesto, sino por el sentimiento que él transmitía siempre a ella.

 _Desde siempre._

― **A veces eres un poco mandón, Jellal. ¿Lo aprendiste en la universidad?** ―reclamó falsamente indignada y él rió, ella sonrió al escucharlo.

― **En realidad lo aprendí de ti, Scarlet** ―fue su respuesta mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, esta vez con ella del brazo, esta vez con un paso más lento.

 _Y ella siguió ese ritmo._

 _Y él no aceleró._

Como si no quisiesen separarse.

 _Porque era precisamente eso._

Y por eso no daban otro paso, un paso aún más importante que cualquiera de esos que daban mientras iban del brazo.

 _Mucho más importante._

Sus pasos no eran totalmente silenciosos, pero el viento trataba con tal rudeza a las ramas y hojas de los árboles que adornaban la vereda que ocultó el sonido de cada uno de sus ellos, de su plática, de sus corazones acelerados mientras recordaban alguna de sus aventuras infantiles en conjunto para no pensar en que ya no eran niños.

 _Para no pensar en que la noche a pesar del viento helado era cálida porque estaban juntos._

El poste de luz a menos de tres metros de ellos les indicó con su bombilla parpadeante que la casa de Erza estaba cerca. Jellal intentó ralentizar el paso aún más, pero si lo hacía simplemente dejarían de moverse y no tuvo más remedio que continuar, mientras le decía que de niños fue ella quien lo rescató primero y ella insistía en que el asunto de los niños que le cortaban su escarlata cabello había sido antes que el rescate en el árbol.

― **Oh, sí… Tienes razón, esos** _ **niños**_ **…** _―«Mis primeros enemigos mortales»_ , recordó para sí.

― **Te lo dije** ―sonrió victoriosa y al ver el portón de su casa vacía ahogó un suspiro de inquietud en tanto negaba divertida al escuchar a Jellal hablar sobre padres que no saben criar a sus hijos.

Y luego más anécdotas de su vida en conjunto desde niños.

 _Para no pensar en que ahora eran atrevidos y jóvenes._

Solo faltaban unos pasos, un par de pasos para la despedida, para que ella volviese a su casa, para que él volviese a su nueva universidad en otra ciudad, y aunque daban esos pasos físicos ninguno daba el paso que deberían dar en sus vidas, pero entonces el viento sopló más fuerte que antes, tan fuerte que tuvieron que detenerse, tan fuerte que el cabello de Erza se meció furioso en todas direcciones, tan fuerte que algunas hebras se enredaron en Jellal, así como los brazos de él se enredaron en ella para protegerla en su pecho.

― **¿Estás bien?** ―preguntó por segunda vez esa noche, separándose un poco ―solo un poco― de ella, su mano se elevó veloz a quitar un par de sedosos mechones escarlata de su rostro.

 _Y entonces no lo pudo evitar._

Sus ojos detallaron a Erza con esmero

 _¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

Llevaba lejos de ella más tiempo del que pensó alguna vez.

Su pulgar acarició su mejilla sonrojada, sus ojos se deleitaron en su cabello despeinado, sus ojos brillantes y anhelantes, sus labios entreabiertos…

― **Y-yo…** ―la réplica de ella murió cuando el pulgar de Jellal rozó su labio inferior.

Sus brazos enredados entre ellos.

 _Solo aferrándose a no aferrarse a nada, porque nada sabían del futuro._

Y entonces pasó.

Él se inclinó y ella se elevó hacía él.

 _Sus labios se encontraron en el medio._

El viento volvió a soplar fuerte, pero esa no fue la razón por la que Jellal aposentó una de sus manos en la calidez de la mejilla de Erza mientras la otra se abrigó en las hebras escarlatas de su cabello.

 _No._

Tampoco el frío nocturno que auguraba más lluvia como la de la tarde fue la razón por la que Erza enredó sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y lo apegó más a sí misma.

 _No._

Fue el beso, el deseo, la necesidad de sentirse más cerca uno del otro, más cerca que en todos esos años de amistad, más cerca.

 _Mucho más cerca._

En el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron sus cabezas se inundaron con el sonido de una imaginaria arma de fuego, como las que se usan al iniciar una carrera, y sabían de qué se trataba, en ese momento, ellos habían iniciado algo de lo que no había vuelta atrás.

Habían dado rienda suelta a lo que trataron de contener desde hacía años para no arruinar lo que ya tenían y atesoraban.

 _Sentimientos, deseos, anhelos._

Amor.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y la entrega de la circunstancia les hizo ver que tal vez habían perdido demasiado tiempo sobre pensando todo. Temiendo en perder su amistad, temiendo no ser suficiente para él otro, temiendo no despertar los mismos sentimientos en el otro.

Temiendo terminar alejados y no poder ser el apoyo del otro.

 _Que torpes._

Todos necesitan a alguien en quien apoyarse, pero eso no implica que las cosas no puedan o deban avanzar según su curso

 _Todo lo que se necesita para avanzar es alguien en quien apoyarse mientras se enfrenta el futuro._

Y ellos, desde hacía muchos años habían encontrado en el otro ese alguien.

Cuando los labios cesaron su contacto y las respiraciones agitadas trataban de ser controladas sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, con las mismas preguntas en ellos, los mismos sueños, los mismos anhelos.

Los mismos miedos.

 _«¿Qué haremos cuando nos hagamos mayores?»_

Nadie conoce el futuro.

 _«¿Caminaremos por la misma senda?»_

Mientras no suelten sus manos.

Alrededor soplaba el viento frío y sus cuerpos seguían cálidos. Solo aferrándose, sin aferrarse a nada.

Sus corazones trepidando de emoción.

 _«¿Estarás tú ahí a mi lado pase lo que pase?»_

Lo habían estado antes. Sin importar si la vida los había atacado como una ola devastadora tratando de ahogarlos, ellos se habían mantenido fuertes, el uno para el otro.

 _¿Por qué ahora no?_

Él se inclinó a besarla de nuevo y ella se elevó de nuevo a él.

… _Ya no quedaba campo para ninguna duda…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

― **¿Erza?** ―Jellal entró a la casa y observó a la peli-escarlata concentrada observando por la ventana, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y movía la copa de los árboles de lado a lado, justo como ese día hacia tanto tiempo― **¿Estás bien?** ―preocupado al no ver reacción en Erza dejó sus maletas junto a la puerta y caminó rápido hacia ella, la universidad ―su último año, ya― lo había mantenido lejos durante dos semanas, estaba cansado, pero para ella siempre había una fuente reservada de fuerzas.

 _Para que ella se apoyara en él cuando lo necesitase._

 _Así como cuando él se apoyaba en ella._

― **¿Lo recuerdas? No fue hace mucho…** ―susurró ella contra la ventana y antes de terminar de voltearse a verlo sintió los brazos cálidos de él rodearla y besar su sien con cariño.

― **Lo recuerdo…** ―no necesitó que le dijera que era, él lo sabía― **En nuestra boda también hubo mucho viento…** ―una de sus manos se encaminó a acariciar el anillo en la mano de su esposa.

― **Jellal…** ―comenzó ella pero no terminó y en su lugar miró de nuevo por la ventana.

― **¿Qué te sucede, Erza?** ―casi imploró al verla tan ida.

― **Cuando las noches son largas, anhelo que vengas a casa… todo el tiempo, anhelo que estés en casa, si soy sincera…** ―continuó ella, sus ojos fijos ya no en el viento sino en el reflejo de él contra el vidrio, el azulado apretó el abrazo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Erza nunca le había reclamado por algo así, ella siempre había entendido las cuestiones de sus estudios.

 _¿Se habría ya cansado de eso?  
_ Una pregunta empezó a formarse en los labios del hombre pero ella la silenció al voltearse, librarse del abrazo y tomar sus manos entre las de ella.

― **Pero ahora seremos dos anhelando que estés aquí…** ―Erza sonrió mientras colocaba las manos de Jellal en su vientre.

Y entonces el viento sonó fuerte muy fuerte.

 _Pero no lo suficiente para ocultar el grito de alegría del hombre, ni la risa de felicidad de ella._

Continuaban caminando por la misma senda.

… _Y alguien más vendría a este mundo a buscar su apoyo…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **Gracias por sacar un momentito para comentar**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso :**

No me pregunten. Cuando me desperté hoy ni me acordaba que había escrito, creo que soy sonámbula. xDD El ritmo de la canción no pega con el fic, lo sé, pero la letra es melancólica y me hizo escribir esto.

Espero les gustase.

Pronto abriré un fic para escribir sus sugerencias. Chan chan chan. :x

Ya estoy escribiendo Mi Maid, y las demás actus. NO me apedreen. xD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Bluewater14**

 **Indigoooo**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Banana Sama**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **KaNiMF** : ¡Holo! Me alegra que te gustase. NwN Trataré de actualizar DD antes de que acabe el mes. :D Gracias mil por leer. NwN

 **Lia** : Sí, yo también amo ese lado de él. xD Me gustó tu solicitud, ya la tengo escrita en la libreta, aunque será en AU porque el OU es sagrado y tiene planes para el universo original. xD Gracias por leer mis demás historias y por dejar comentario. Saludos. NwN/

 **Anuko50** : El hoyuelo es porque amo los hoyuelo y la sonrisa de Jellal en el manga es tan perfecta que sé que debe tener un hoyuelo porque ASDFGASDFGASDFGH. (Aunque es casualidad que mi Husbando también tenga hoyuelos 7x7r) Gracias a vos por leer. NwN

PD: No creas que no he querido leer tus historias, las tengo en mi lista de pendientes, no he podido leer mucho estos días, estuve de viaje. xD

 **Guest 1** : Erza entró al gym al ver la máquina de snacks, tuvo un mal día y necesitaba un dulce urgente, por eso entró en vestido y tacones. xD El tatuaje de Jellal es un misterio. QwQ Gracias mil por leer. Saludos. O3O/

 **Guest 2** : ¡Muchísimas gracias! QwQ Me haces muy feliz, espero que esta también te guste. Dx Un besazo y mil gracias de nuevo. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer y comentar**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Tostado

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA A JELLAL QUE DEJE DE ACTUAR COMO UN SUICIDA! Dx ¡QUE LLEGUE CRIME SORCIERE Y LO SALVE! ¡QUE ERZA LO AGARRE, LO ABRACE, LO BESE Y LE META SENTIDO COMÚN Y MUCHO AMOR PARA QUE YA DEJE DE HACER ESAS COSAS QUE ARRUGAN MI CORAZONCITO JERZIANICO!**

 **QwQ**

*se abofetea*

¡Hola! 10 reviews un cap nuevo. **xD** Este cap fue patrocinado por Vita y sus peticiones. Disculpen la locura de mi abuelita. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Me disculpo por mi histeria inicial, es culpa de Mashima por darle más angst a mis bebés. QwQ

Gracias por el apoyo. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia fumada y extraña llena de miel es mía. xD

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Rated:** T

 **Género:** Romance / Humor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[ III ]**

― **Tostado ―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No sabía porque le costaba ubicarse.

El hombre de azulados cabellos se llevó una mano al rostro y se lo restregó mientras trataba de recordar el lugar al que debía ir, el complejo de oficinas no era tan grande como para que le causase esa confusión pero eso era lo que le ocurría.

 _Tal vez era la falta de sueño._

― **Debes relajarte…** ―se dijo por quinta vez, no sabía porque se sentía tan ansioso por ir a una cita con una psicóloga, era ridículo puesto que de todos modos él no lo necesitaba, solo estaba ahí porque su prima Ultear lo chantajeó para que fuese―. **Yo no soy un trabajólico en negación…** ―murmuró para sí, sus familiares y amigos más cercanos le venían diciendo eso desde hacía un año, probablemente desde que su siempre distante padre murió cuando él estaba en una reunión de trabajo― **Yo no siento culpa…** ―volvió a negar con la cabeza y su mundo se movió un poco, inmediatamente lo adjudicó a que no había comido apropiadamente en días; de hecho, si no fuese por lo que comió con Ultear y Meredy no habría comido nada en todo el día empeñado en sus investigaciones que le harían acreedor a un ascenso en la universidad, si ellas no hubiesen llegado de seguro habría olvidado almorzar como solía pasar, y debía admitir que esta vez la comida había estado deliciosa, siendo sincero, ninguna de ellas era muy buena en la cocina, pero admitía que el pan tostado con especias que Ultear preparó había sido lo bastante bueno como para comerse la mitad de la canasta.

Porque de verdad tenía hambre, aunque nunca lo admitió frente a esas dos.

 _Y de hecho seguía con hambre._

Aguantándose el sentir, Jellal continuó caminando, la única referencia que le dio Ultear fue la dirección y la seguridad de que estaba todo arreglado _«La Doctora S sabe lo que hace, ya verás, te curarás de tu necedad de trabajar todo el tiempo y tu mamá no se enterará de esa pequeña visita al hospital por quedarte dormido mientras conducías»_ recordó las palabras de su prima de sádica sonrisa luego de palmearle la espalda antes de enviarlo allí.

 _Ultear siempre había sabido como manipularlo._

Jellal bufó y sus pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una de las oficinas, la serigrafía en la puerta apenas estaba siendo puesta por un joven de cabellera castaña y se leía perfectamente la profesión "Psicóloga" y a la par, en letras simples pero elegantes un "Doctora S" pensó en lo curioso de solo poner la inicial pero enseguida notó que el joven tenía un par de letras en la mano.

― **Disculpe, aquí es…**

― **¿Jellal Fernandes?** ―el azulado asintió al joven―. **Oh, la doctora me dijo que si usted llegaba lo dejara pasar, lo siento, tuve un problema con el pegamento y estoy atrasado con la serigrafía.**

― **No tiene por qué disculparse, esas cosas suelen pasar** ―Jellal puso su mejor sonrisa cordial a pesar de que se sentía atolondrado por el hambre y el repentino calor de la tarde.

― **Oh, bueno. Es usted muy amable** ―el joven le abrió la puerta y Jellal entró luego de dar las gracias. La puerta sonó detrás de él y de inmediato dos cosas embargaron sus sentidos, el olor a café tostado y la luz que los enormes ventanales permitían entrar a raudales.

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado para ubicarse.

 _Ambas cosas le abrumaron los sentidos._

― **¿Usted debe de ser Jellal Fernandes?** ―la tesitura de la voz femenina era tersa y amable y de inmediato su oído se sintió cómodo con ella― **¿Se encuentra bien?** ―el hombre abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces al pensar que delante de él había una ilusión de una hermosa mujer de cabellera escarlata que sujetaba un lapicero y una tabla de apuntes en la otra mano―. **Si no se siente bien puede sentarse y…**

― **Jellal Fernandes** ―extendió su mano tan repentinamente que casi golpea a la hermosa mujer escarlata frente a él que le miraba preocupaba―, **disculpe, yo… tengo una cita y…**

― **Oh, sí. Claro. Siéntese… ¿desea un café?** ―le señaló una caja de pastelillos y aunque él quiso negar no pudo porque su estómago rugía con hambre, así que se sentó y un mareo repentino lo golpeó al punto de que tuvo que sujetarse su cabeza.

 _«Esto no puede ser…»_ Jellal negó y cerró los ojos para controlar el vértigo que parecía querer mandarlo directo al suelo que se movía de manera circular bajo sus pies.

― **¿Señor Fernandes?** ―él volvió a abrir los ojos al escucharla―. **¿De verdad está bien?** ―él meditó las palabras por lo que le pareció una eternidad, estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que todo estaba bien, pero al ver la preocupación sincera en esos ojos chocolate no pudo hacer más que hablar.

― **Mi padre murió y yo ni siquiera lloré ¿sabe?** ―inició aún sintiéndose mareado, observó como ella colocó la taza de café en la mesita frente a él y le prestó total atención―. **¿Qué clase de persona simplemente no siente nada por algo así?** ―movió la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviese buscando algo o siguiendo a alguien con la mirada―. **Claro yo, es obvio, yo lo hice… ¿Acaso soy un desalmado?** ―la miró de repente y ella aguantó la respiración, el hombre parecía ansioso y sudaba copiosamente mientras sus manos se movían de manera errática―. **¿Es su cabello natural?** ―preguntó de repente y tomó uno de los mechones de la mujer en su mano―. **Es el rojo más hermoso que he visto…** ―sonrió y miró por la ventana y volvió a ella de nuevo―, **de hecho es más escarlata… Es hermoso, usted es hermosa, muy hermosa de hecho…** **no hay manera de que niegue eso…** ―continuó en un monologo y la mujer sintió sus mejillas arder, no era ajena a los cumplidos pero la manera en que él lo dijo sonó demasiado sincera para ser recién desconocidos, además no ayudaba a su bochorno que él fuese un hombre apuesto poseedor del más adorable hoyuelo al sonreír.

― **S-señor F-Fernandes… creo que…**

― **Jellal** ―le sonrió de nuevo y ella aguantó la respiración―. **¿Por qué hay mariposas en la habitación?** ―el hombre soltó su cabello y comenzó a mover la mano como si ahuyentase a los susodichos insectos―. **¿Lo ve? ¿Qué es esto?** ―se miró el abdomen―. **¿¡Están saliendo de mí!?** ―se levantó asustado y se sacudió la camisa frenético.

― **Señor Fernandes** ―la peli-escarlata llegó hasta él, quien había caminado hasta media oficina, le tocó un brazo con cuidado antes de hablarle con delicadeza― **allí no hay…**

― **Oh, por Dios…** ―le miró―. **¿Lo vio? Cuando usted me tocó salieron más.**

― **Señor Fernandes…**

― **Para usted, Jellal** ―le recordó―. **Deme su mano** ―le pidió y al verla dudar él tomó su muñeca sin mayor ceremonia―. **Ahora si tuvo que verlo. Salieron decenas, azules y rojas, bueno…** ―le sonrió cómplice y su otra mano acarició el flequillo que cubría parcialmente uno de sus ojos― **escarlatas…** ―cerró el ojo decorado con un misterioso ―y atrayente― tatuaje de manera coqueta y la mujer ahogó de nuevo el sonrojo.

― **Señor Fer…** ―él negó―, **Je-Jellal, allí no hay… nada…**

― **No es bueno mentirle a la gente** ―meneó la cabeza―. **Que molesto, ¿por qué el piso se mueve?** ―negó fastidiado―. **De verdad tengo hambre ¿puedo tomar un pastelillo?** ―señaló la mesa y caminó hasta ella luego de soltar su mano, pero cada paso que daba era planeado antes de darlo con lentitud ridícula, cuando llegó al diván frente a la mesa se agachó con extremo cuidado y luego de tres intentos tomó la caja de pastelillos―. **Es extraño, las otras dos cajas no querían que las comiera…** ―ella parpadeó asustada, en la mesa solo había una caja―, **pero tú sí quieres ¿verdad?** ―le habló con cariño a la caja y se acostó en el diván de pacientes, colocando la caja en su abdomen y sacando uno de cubierta blanca―. **Tú quieres que te coma ¿no? Lo veo en tus ojos…** ―y sin más preámbulo se lo comió.

 _O más precisamente, lo devoró._

Solo dos bocados bastaron para que el pastelillo desapareciese, así como después lo hicieron los otros seis pastelillos de la caja.

― **Deliciosos… ¿de qué pastelería son?** ―le habló a la caja y le sonrió travieso―. **No, no puedo comerte a ti, aunque hueles delicioso** ―informó a la caja y la olfateó―, **pero no tanto como la doctora S. ¡Dios, que hambre!** ―cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al diván de nuevo, la caja cayó al suelo.

― **¿Doctora S?** ―le interrogó ella acercándose con cuidado.

― **No sé su nombre… así me dijeron que le llamaban ¿me dirá su nombre?** ―abrió repentinamente los ojos y sonrió como un niño en navidad― **¿Me diría su nombre?** ―casi suplicó al repetir y cambió repentinamente―. **No soy malo, no odiaba a mi padre, en realidad no lloré porque no sabía cómo sentirme, solo lo vi pocas veces durante toda mi vida ¿sabe? ¿Soy mala persona por eso?** ―el hombre infantil pasó a alguien de mirada casi mortificada, la mujer sintió su corazón apretado al ver los nublados ojos miel de él llenos de ese sentimiento de culpa.

― **No, no lo es…** ―respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose poco a poco―, **es difícil sentir algo grande por quien no ha compartido mucho de su vida, Jellal** ―él asintió, como si meditara su respuesta, y parecería cuerdo si no moviese su mano ahuyentando lo que fuese que estuviese viendo.

― **Eso es lo que pienso pero a veces…** ―soltó un suspiro y se miró de nuevo el abdomen―. **Cuando dijo mi nombre salieron más mariposas….** ―le informó con una sonrisa rota―, **creo que usted las libera, es extraño.**

 _Y si para él era extraño, para ella lo era más._

― **Jellal…** ―la peli-escarlata se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa―, **antes de venir aquí… ¿** _ **consumiste**_ **… algo?**

― **¿Consumir?** ―parpadeó varias veces y luego sonrió abiertamente― **¿También llegó a esa conclusión, cierto?** ―le miró alegre y se sentó, palmeando al lado de él en el largo diván, ella lo dudó por un momento pero decidió confiar en él y se sentó en ese lugar, contuvo el gritito de susto cuando él repentinamente recostó su cabeza en sus piernas―. **Creo que es culpa de esa bruja disfrazada de mujer, ¿sabe?, doctora S.**

― **Erza…** ―informó ella, tratando de no moverse para no exaltar más al hombre en su regazo―, **Erza Scarlet es mi nombre…**

― **¡SCARLET!** ―habló entusiasmado y elevó las manos pero igual no se levantó, en su lugar acarició las puntas de cabello escarlata que caían sobre su rostro debido a como ella se había inclinado a verlo―. **¡CÓMO SU CABELLO! ¡POR ESO ES LA DOCTORA S!** ―cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo―. **Demasiadas vueltas, el mundo da demasiadas vueltas… ¿podría hacer que se detenga? ¿Por favor?**

Erza trató de no reírse, y como no podía cumplir su petición, decidió calmarlo de otra manera, usó una de sus manos para acariciar con su cabello, como si fuese un niño pequeño a punto de tomar su siesta.

Él permaneció en silencio un largo rato perdido en la caricia tranquilizadora.

― **Trabajo mucho porque no tengo nada más…** ―comenzó a hablar―, **en la casa me siento solo, en el trabajo me siento útil y por alguna razón eso me hace pensar que soy como él y terminaré como él…**

― **No lo Harás** ―respondió ella de inmediato y casi se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, pero cuando él la miró esperanzado al escucharla continuó―. **Nadie es otra persona… es decir, tienes tus motivos para hacer lo que haces, tu padre tenía los suyos, pudieron ser parecidos pero nunca iguales… decides las cosas porque eres tú, no por nadie más… Tú no eres tu padre…**

 _«Y yo no soy el mío»_ se recordó a sí misma.

Entendía ese sentimiento porque muchas veces creyó llegar a ser como el hombre que la abandonó de niña y lastimó a su madre, pero ella no era así, no lo era, y no lo sería, y el hombre en su regazo no tenía que ser como su padre, lo notaba en la manera en que la miraba, en sus ojos amables y en la sonrisa dulce que le dio.

― **Parece muy confiada… ¿De verdad lo cree?**

― **Lo creo** ―afirmó sin duda y le devolvió la sonrisa, la gente solía llamarla confiada pero había aprendido a aceptar esa parte de ella.

 _Eso la hacía Erza, después de todo._

― **Deberé hacerle caso, doctora S…**

― **Yo, bueno, yo no soy doctora…**

― **¿No?** ―Jellal se levantó de su regazo repentinamente―. **Pero la puerta decía… y Ultear decía y… ¡Que se detenga!** ―se volvió a sujetar la cabeza, ella se levantó y llenó un vaso con agua y le echó una cucharada de azúcar.

― **¿Ultear?** ―Erza sujetó una de sus manos para colocarle el vaso de agua―. **Ahora entiendo…** ―soltó un suspiro y lo ayudó a llevar el vaso de agua a sus labios―. **Ella llama así a Mirajane…**

― **¿Mirajane?** ―preguntó luego de tomarse el agua.

― **Mirajane Strauss, la psicóloga que venías a ver, por eso Ultear le dice doctora S.**

― **Oh…** ―la cara del hombre se puso roja―, **entonces tú…**

― **Yo soy dueña de la pastelería de la primera planta, Mira me pidió una caja de pastelillos** ―señaló la caja que él había vaciado―. **No sé porque no ha venido… la estaba esperando cuando usted entró… mientras… dibujaba pastelitos en su tabla de diagnósticos** _―_ confesó apenada como una niña capturada en una travesura y Jellal soltó una carcajada.

 _A ella le gustó verlo y escucharlo reír._

― **Eso me parece algo ador… ¡Oh, Dios!** ―el mundo comenzó a girar más rápido para él, el suelo de linóleo blanco pareció ser tragado por la nada y el dolor de cabeza aumentó― **¿Conoce a Ultear?**

― **Un poco** ―Erza soltó un suspiro―. **Suele venir a comprar cosas a la pastelería, de hecho hoy llegó a comprar…**

― **¿Pan? ¿Pan tostado con especias?**

― **¿Eh?** ―Erza negó―. **No, solo era pan normal.**

― **Esa…** ―los labios de Jellal se tensaron en una línea fina―, **no puedo creer que…**

― **No me digas que…** ―Erza se llevó una mano a la boca.

― **Eso creo…** ―soltó una carcajada que no indicaba ninguna clase de diversión―, **sabía que me sentía extraño, ese pan de seguro tenía…**

― **¡Marihuana!** ―terminó ella por él igual de horrorizada― **¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿No es tu amiga?**

― **Mi prima, de hecho…** ―Jellal se masajeó la cabeza, las visiones aún no habían pasado, aún veía las mariposas, los ojos adorables en la caja de pastel y el suelo seguía moviéndose pero se sentía más centrado―. **No por ser familia son confiables… No puedo creer que… ¡Siento tanto mi comportamiento!** ―le miró horrorizado―. **Como actué, yo…**

― **No…** ―Erza negó y tomó una de las manos del hombre que temblaban ligeramente―, **no es tu culpa que tengas a una psicópata por prima que decide drogarte a la hora del almuerzo con un inocente pan que alteró hasta convertirlo en pan de cartel de drogas...**

Jellal no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada junto con ella.

― **¡Er Chan!** ―la puerta se abrió repentinamente y una albina y una azabache entraron a la oficina― **¿Estás bien?** ―la mujer de ojos azules les miró preocupada mientras la de rojos labios sonrió de lado al verlos tomados de la mano.

― **Lo ves, doctora S** ―señaló con la cabeza las manos de ellos―, **resultó de maravilla, no tenías de que preocuparte.**

― **Ara~** ―el cambio en la mirada de la albina de preocupada a interesada fue tan repentino que Jellal se sintió tan mareado que apretó con más fuerza la mano de Erza―. **Tienes razón…**

― **¿Resultó?** ―sin soltar la mano de Jellal, Erza las miró con severidad. Claro, era cosa de la Mirajane casamentera, la llamó y la dejó esperando junto con un extraño para que se conociesen―. **¿Esto forma parte de tu locura por buscarme pareja, Mirajane Sitri Strauss?**

La albina tragó grueso.

 _Usó su nombre completo._

Erza era una mujer amable por naturaleza, y se dedicaba a la profesión más dulce de todas pero ella conocía muy bien a la temible mujer en la que podía tornarse.

 _Y la estaba viendo en ese momento._

― **S-sí, Er Chan, pero…** ―balbuceó temerosa del aura peligrosa de su amiga y señaló a Ultear, el plan era sencillo, ella tenía una amiga soltera con corazón de oro que temía a las relaciones de pareja por el desastroso matrimonio de sus padres, y Ultear tenía un amigo soltero trabajólico de gran corazón que no se permitía buscar más en la vida por miedo a ser como su padre _«Pan comido»_ Había dicho ella cuando Ultear se lo propuso, pero no esperó que Ultear se tomara tan literal esa parte del pan―, **lo del pan alterado no fue mi idea** ―pasó la culpa―, **apenas supe eso vine a asegurarme que estabas bien y…**

― **Oh, vamos…** ―Ultear soltó un bufido―, **si no lo hubiese hecho él hubiese huido** ―se cruzó de brazos y se miró las uñas―. **Siempre lo hace, la otra vez...**

― **¡No tenían ningún derecho!** ―Erza la interrumpió y fulminó a ambas con la mirada―. **Hay otras maneras de hacer estas cosas** ―negó con la cabeza y miró preocupada a Jellal quien tenía la mirada desenfocada―. **¿Quién droga a otra persona para que conozca a otra? No puedo creerlo, me llevaré a Jellal al hospital.**

― **No es necesario, no fue mucho. En secundaria tuvimos una época** _ **oscura**_ **… esa cantidad no es nada.**

― **¡Consumida es más fuerte que fumada!** ―cortó Erza, ella lo sabía, su otra amiga, Minerva, una vez la había engañado con unos _brownies_ de marihuana, ella no había acabado en el hospital pero se había sentido como un pedazo de cartón muerto cuando el efecto había empezado a pasar, el director de la escuela las había hecho entrar a un programa de educación sobre drogas cuando la encontró delirando sobre un paraíso de pasteles en la azotea de la escuela, de nada importó cuando le explicó que había sido un engaño de su amiga.

Pensándolo mejor, tal vez ella debería escoger mejor a sus amistades.

 _Tal vez sí era demasiado confiada._

― **¿De verdad está mal?** ―la preocupación en el tono de Ultear fue tan sincera que Erza no pudo decirle lo que realmente quería decirle.

― **No, pero aún así me preocupa** ―informó ante la mirada angustiada de las dos mujeres―. **Jellal…** ―le llamó con suavidad y él abrió un poco los ojos de dilatadas pupilas― **Te llevaré al hospital ¿de acuerdo?** ―él asintió despacio, como si tuviese miedo de que se le cayera la cabeza al hacerlo―. **¿Apóyate en mí, entendido?**

― **Sí, pero…** ―él parpadeó varias veces―, **las mariposas saldrán de nuevo si lo hago…**

Erza se sonrojó.

― **¿Las mariposas?** ―preguntó Mirajane.

― **Umm… mariposas…** ―dijo Ultear con una sonrisilla de triunfo.

― **¡MARIPOSAS!** ―exclamó Mirajane de pronto― **¡Y tan rápido!** ―miró a Ultear triunfal.

― **Bueno, Jellal está en un lugar** _ **elevado**_ **en este momento, tal vez por eso sabe mejor de…**

― **¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!** ―regañó una apenada Erza sirviendo de apoyo al hombre de cabellera azul que trataba de caminar en línea recta hasta la salida del consultorio― **¡Ya hablaremos luego de esto!** ―abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, el vidrio en el que ya se leía Doctora Strauss vibró peligrosamente.

― **Erza…** ―comenzó el azulado―, **las mariposas son de cierta manera molestas de ver pero se sienten bien** ―sonrió recostando su cabeza en la de ella mientras caminaba, cada paso lo mareaba más pero no podía estar enojado realmente.

 _Tal vez era el pan tostado con especias._

 _Tal vez era por otra cosa._

Cualquiera que los viese pasando los confundiría con una pareja muy enamorada que se estaba confiando secretos en murmullos mientras caminaban tan pegados uno al otro.

 _Tal vez si estaban intercambiando algo._

― **La verdad no quiero que desaparezcan…** ―le susurró él al oído y ella casi tropieza.

 _Y en ese momento ella creyó verlas también._

Ambos sonrieron de manera similar.

… _Cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos era obvio que las seguían y seguirían sintiendo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar review**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Marihuana:** ¡Nunca droguen a alguien, ni se droguen ustedes! Acá es puro amor y romance pero eso no es de ninguna manera divertido, pueden matare o matar a alguien. En cuanto al consumo de marihuana, el activo THC de la marihuana al ser fumada es destruida en la combustión del cigarrillo, por la que la taza de consumo de THC (Tetrahidrocannabinol, la sustancia que en la marihuana que crea desde la relajación, alteración de sentidos, aumento del apetito y hasta las alucinaciones) es de un 20% del total. Por otro lado, en la ingesta (comerla) se consume un 90 o 95% de THC (haciendo que el efecto sea hasta cinco veces más fuerte que el fumado) y se queda en el organismo durante más tiempo afectando de manera más agresiva hasta por horas, creando alucinaciones, agarrotamiento del cuerpo, mareo, desorientación, temblores, etc. Muchas veces se dan altas y bajas durante el periodo de efecto, saliendo y entrado de ese estado.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Ay, ya sé! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, Sabastu!? xDDD No querrán saber…

La petición de Vita fue: Pan Tostado, pero eso vine de una vivencia que tuvimos en Holanda donde en una cafetería cercana a la zona roja de Ámsterdam vendían pan tostado con especias (sí, de ese especial que comió Jellal) y estaba en dos por uno. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Nosotras no comimos, pero era un pan muy solicitado. Además, "Tostado" en mi país también se utiliza para describir a una persona que está muy drogada. U-U Así que por eso el título.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Bluewater14**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady**

 **Roronoa Dante**

 **Minsul6011**

 **KisaYuna**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** **:** ASFGHJKLASDFGH Imposible olvidarte a vos o a tu churumbel de hormonas, sos demasiado adorable 7w7)r *corazones* Yo también tengo un poco de placer culposo con el Rogura. xDD Me alegra que estés de vuelta, pero más me alegras que esos meses locos se vayan arreglando en tu vida :D xDD Sí, Erza ha entrado ahí nada más porque vio la maquinita de dulces y ocupaba uno por el mal día que ha tenido. xD El flirteo por el nombre fue intenso, pero que puedo hacer, así es mi amor por ellos. 7x7r xDD ¡SÏ! ¡YO TENGO UN FETICHE CON EL FETICHE DE JELLAL POR EL PELO DE ERZA! ¡VAMOS QUE ÉL LE DIO SU APELLIDO PORQUE LE GUSTÓ SU PELO Y ES LO QUE RECUERDA ANTES DE IRSE A LA CÁRCEL! ¡FUE EL COLOR DE TU CABELLO! ¡SE LO PUSO PARA NOOLVIDARLO Y NO LO HIZO A PESAR DE QUE NI SABÍA QUIÉN ERA ÉL! ASDFGHJKASDFGHJK ¿Ves? Ya entendés porque tengo el fetiche. xD Y tengo muchos más con ellos. xDDDDDD Me alegra que te gustase el cap. Un besazo y que todo en tu vida siga mejorando hermosura española. O3O/

 **Lia** **:** Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible con la petición. *w*)9 Me alegra que tegustase este OS más melancólico de lo normal. xD Y que además te recuerden partes del canon, ese es un graaaaaaaaaaaaan cumplido. QwQ ¡YO MORÍ DE AMOR AL VER EL MIRAXUS Y EL JERZA! ES QUE… ASDFGHJKASDFGHJKSDFGHJK FUE HERMOSO ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR FANGIRLEAR EN LOS REVIEWS YO AMO FANGIRLEAR CON VOSOTRAS! xDDD Gracias mil por leer y fangirlear. Un besazo. O3O/

 **Guest 2** **:** ¡Claro que un bebé Jerza es hermoso! *w* Me alegra no ser la única en pensar en eso. xD Gracias mil por leer. Saludos. NwN/

 **Anuko 50** **:** Sí, es para aprovechar los ratos libres cortos, un One Shot es mucho más fácil de llevar a cabo que una actu. xD Y menos estresante. xDD Este lo quería más liviano y melancólico, por la letra de la canción. NwN ¡Jajajajaja! No te preocupes, le tengo muchas ganas a tus historias, estoy segura de que me harán fangirlear. *w* Un Jellal rockero suena a algo lleno de feromonas y eso siempre es genial (¿) xD DDDDDD: ¡NO ME ODIES! ¡YO TE AMODORO! xD Me alegra que te gusten tantos Jellals 7w7)r El mundo necesita más Jellals… (No se lo digas a mi husbando :x xDDDD) xDD Te adoro. Un besazo a España, maja. O3O/

 **¡Gracias inmensas por su apoyo!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Pertenencia

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Este fic está inspirado por un fanart que vi en la mañana y me puse a escribirlo luego del café de la tarde. . :x Ando escribiendo como hormiguita… solo que lo otro que escribí no lo publicaré. **xD** Pero, espero que disfruten este. **NwN/** Gracias por su apoyo en los reviews.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : FT no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer II** : inspirado en el fanart Jerza de Kara Lija.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Rated** : M

 **Género** : Hurt-Comfort **/** Romance

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[ IV ]**

― **Pertenencia ―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La ventana que daba a la ornamentada terraza estaba abierta pero aún así no sentía frío.

 _O al menos no cuando ella apareció por la puerta._

La escasa luz de los candelabros que adornaban las paredes de finas columnas de repente parecieron enfocarse en la hermosa mujer de cabellera escarlata que entraba en la habitación con un vaivén de caderas tan planeado como natural mientras el sonido de sus finos tacones negros era opacado por la antigua y lujosa alfombra que cubría todo el suelo de madera de la amplia habitación. El hombre de azul cabellera fijó sus ojos casi dorados en el movimiento de su cuerpo para luego perderse en la manera en que su cabello escarlata seguía el flujo del compás de su caminar seductor y lleno de vida.

Ella era tan perfecta.

 _No se arrepentía de haberla elegido como su compañera de vida._

― **¿Y qué tal?** ―le preguntó ella con una sonrisa cuando llegó al borde de la cama y se paró en medio de sus piernas abiertas―. **Que conste que esto no lo elegí yo…** ―continuó con un rubor en sus mejillas que él acarició con reverencia con su dedo pulgar antes de dejar que sus dedos se mezclaran con el cabello escarlata que cubría parcialmente uno de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

― **¿Y quién lo eligió?** ―preguntó con una sonrisa enternecida y lujuriosa que solo ella era capaz de sacarle.

― **No lo sé…** ―le miró con un puchero―, **lo encontré en mi cama cuando me desperté…** ―sonrió cómplice y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído―. **Estoy empezando a pensar que en esta mansión asustan…**

Jellal rió y bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, se deleitó en la suavidad de esa cremosa piel bajo sus palmas antes de responder:

― **Si estás conmigo estás a salvo, mi** _ **Scarlet**_ **…** ―ella notó el tono divertido, pero no por eso pasó por alto el tono subyacente que parecía melancólico, como si escondiese algo, como si algo lo persiguiese y no lo dejase ser feliz.

― **Jellal…** ―la mujer bajó sus manos al tatuaje en la mejilla del hombre y lo acarició con gentileza―, **sé que no lo sé todo aún, pero… cuando lo sepa…**

― **Cuando lo sepas me amarás…** ―terminó por ella y su tono perdió toda alegría―, **créeme que lo sé… eres así, siempre lo has sido, siempre…**

Ella soltó un bufido y se inclinó a besarle la frente, esa no era la noche que ella quería.

― **No te culpes por amarme, ni por permitirme amarte…**

― **Erza…** ―él soltó un bufido y la atrajo hacia sí, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y su cabeza se inclinó contra la parte alta de su abdomen―, **amarte es lo único puro que hay en mi… que me ames es lo único a lo que he aspirado en toda mi vida… sin embargo, haciéndolo, permitiéndolo, yo te…**

― **Shh…** ―Erza colocó un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo y le miró con el ceño fruncido―. **Si te atreves a decir que no me mereces me enojaré de verdad y haré algo que no quiero hacer** ―Jellal parpadeó confundido y asustado― **¡Te mandaré a dormir solo a la bañera!** ― Erza terminó su amenaza y Jellal rió por lo dicho por ella.

 _¿Cómo no amarla?_

― **Merezco ese castigo** ―replicó, la sonrisa gentil y llena de deseo había vuelto a sus labios.

― **No aún** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse―. **No me has dicho aún c-cómo me veo con esto…**

Jellal se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada, de inmediato sus manos volvieron a la cintura de Erza y sus labios rozaron el pedacito de piel desnuda que dejaba al descubierto la tela semitransparente que caía desde su sostén de encaje y se bifurcaba en el medio de sus pechos hasta el inicio lateral a ambos lados de su cadera.

― **Perfecta…** ―Erza sintió un escalofrío que llenó de placer cada centímetro de su piel cuando el aliento caliente de Jellal rozó su cuerpo―. **Exquisita…** ―la lengua de Jellal sobre su cuerpo la sorprendió y Erza se sujetó de sus fuertes hombros para no caerse―. **¿Quieres ver lo que yo veo?**

― **N-no…** ―apenas pudo hablar cuando sintió los dientes de Jellal morder el lado derecho de su cadera, casi desatando uno de los lazos que sujetaban sus bragas a su cuerpo―, **yo quiero verte a ti…** ―pidió en un susurro y sus manos descendieron de sus hombros, acariciaron sus brazos y se colaron bajo la tela de su camisa negra para luego subirla por su trabajado torso hasta sacarla por su cabeza, desordenando aún más su siempre rebelde cabellera azul.

 _Como lo amaba._

Cada rasgo en su cincelado rostro, cada parte de su poderoso cuerpo, cada brillo distinto en sus ojos, cada marca en su piel y el tatuaje de su _verdad_ en su mejilla, cada pedacito de su ser atormentado pero lleno de gentileza y justicia. Si alguien le ofreciese cualquier cosa a cambio de cederle el lugar que ella ocupaba en el corazón de Jellal ―un corazón que ella sabía que tenía aunque él lo negase a veces―, Erza estaba segura de que rechazaría esa oferta una y mil veces porque no había nada más grande para ella que el saberse amada por él.

Ella era suya por completo y él era de ella.

 _De eso no había duda._

― **Pero quiero que lo veas…** ―habló Jellal luego de que ella se quedase observándolo, sus fuertes manos siguieron sus palabras y tomaron sus caderas, volteándola poco a poco hacia el enorme espejo en el lado contrario de la pared decorada con lienzos de artistas ya muertos desde hacía siglos, la enorme terraza y el cielo nocturno y estrellado de manera casi irreal secuestraron su mirada hasta que Jellal habló a su oído mientras una de sus manos descendía por un costado de sus muslos cubiertos por las medias altas de seda―. **Mírate…** ―Erza bajó sus ojos avergonzada y Jellal subió su otra mano a la barbilla de ella, subiendo su mirada hacia la de él en el reflejo―. **Mírate…** ―sus ojos centellearon casi tan dorados como el oro en los candelabros que enmarcaban la escena y Erza perdió el aliento al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

― **Jellal** ―su tono fue una advertencia y un reclamo y Jellal rió luego de besar su hombro.

― **Lo siento…** ―le miró conciliador, sus ojos lleno de miel y vetas que brillaban como esmeraldas, Erza sonrió y le besó la mejilla con el hoyuelo que siempre la hacía suspirar―, **mírate, por favor…**

Erza lo observó atenta y decidió cumplir su pedido.

― **Lo haré, solo…** ―sus mejillas volvieron a ganar color gracias a la sangre que se acumuló copiosa en los capilares bajo su piel haciéndolo ahogar un gruñido de placer adelantado―, **no digas nada…**

Jellal rió y besó su mejilla con una sonrisa radiante.

― **Bien, entonces tendré que usar otras** _ **maneras**_ **…** ―Erza se mordió el labio inferior al ver la mirada que Jellal le dirigió en el espejo, el pulgar de él delineó su labio aprisionado mientras sus ojos se veían atentamente en el reflejo, pronto ese labio fue liberado de su prisión cuando la mano de Jellal que estaba en su muslo apretó la carne en sus dedos y apegó su espalda contra su duro pecho y su boca se abrió en un gemido, el azulado aprovechó para besar la columna de su cremoso cuello, la blancura de sus hombros y bajar uno de los breteles del conjunto de encaje que había comprado para ella la noche anterior, amaba verla usándolos, pero él sabía que Erza adoraba aún más el usarlos.

 _Y si ella era feliz, él lo era aún más._

Sin darle tiempo a replicar sobre su método, Jellal subió sus manos por su cuerpo mientras su boca dejaba besos húmedos en donde hubiese piel disponible, sus dedos se enredaron en el escarlata de su cabello en el momento en que uno de sus pechos era acariciado tan suavemente que Erza tuvo que inclinarse contra su mano para sentir su tacto de la manera que deseaba, la risita que se escapó de los labios de Jellal la avergonzó por un momento, solo hasta que su dedo pulgar rozó el centro de sus muslos, justo donde la seda se había humedecido por su necesidad de sentirlo más.

― **Mírate…** ―repitió Jellal una vez más cuando los ojos de ella se cerraron al sentir el talón de su mano apretar contra su intimidad, Erza no abrió los ojos y en su lugar llevó sus brazos hacia atrás para enredar sus dedos en sus hebras azules y atraerlo más hacia ella.

Jellal se detuvo.

― **Je-Jellal…** ―su respiración agitada se combinó con un reclamo casi infantil, sus ojos se abrieron y lo observaron con reproche en el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, el azulado elevó una de las comisuras de su boca en un gesto retador y Erza suspiró derrotada―. **¡Ya estoy viendo!**

― **Bien…** ―el azulado besó divertido su hombro―, **¿qué estoy tocando?**

― **¿Eh-mm?** ―preguntó y gimió cuando el metió la mano bajo su sostén.

― **Dime…**

― **Y-yo…**

― **Dime… o me detengo…** ―susurró contra su oído y Erza arqueó su espalda.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Jellal siempre se sentía culpable de tenerla a su lado, pero cuando la veía así de entregada, cuando podía hacer que ella pidiese más de él y gimiese su nombre no había manera de dejar de ser como realmente era.

 _Aunque se decía así mismo que esa parte de él no la merecía a ella._

― **Mi pecho…** ―gimió casi sin voz cuando Jellal apretó con más fuerza pero no con toda la que ella deseaba.

― **¿Y te gusta?**

― **S-sí…** ―Jellal lamió el lóbulo de su oreja como premio.

― **¿Y ahora que toco?** ―preguntó dejando que su mano descendiera de su pecho a su abdomen, haciendo círculos perfectos justo debajo de su ombligo.

― **J-Jellal…**

― **Responde…** ―pidió y mordió su hombro haciendo que Erza se quejase de dolor y placer.

― **Mi abdomen…**

― **¿Y ahora?**

― **Mis… muslos…** ―Erza aguantó la respiración, su mirada de pestañas largas vidriosa de placer y frustración se le hacía sumamente tentadora a Jellal pero no quería terminar el juego.

 _No aún._

― **¿Y…** ―su mano detuvo su camino de sus muslos hacia su centro bajo la atenta mirada de Erza― **ahora dónde debo tocar?**

― **Jellal…**

― **¿Dime dónde?** ―preguntó de nuevo, su sonrisa ladeada y su hoyuelo en todo su esplendor antes de morder con cariño el lóbulo de su oreja.

― **Te mandaré a dormir a la bañera…** ―le amenazó ella y a pesar de la necesidad de placer que su voz desprendía, Jellal escuchó de manera perfecta la amenaza real de sus palabras, con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior se sometió a ella y dejó que sus dedos se hundiesen en la humedad sedosa en medio de sus piernas mientras su otro brazo se enrollaba en su cintura y aseguraba su hermoso cuerpo contra el de él― **¿Aquí era dónde querías que te tocara?** ―hizo la pregunta pero la respuesta fue únicamente los gemidos que salieron de sus labios mientras sus dedos se colaban entre sus bragas y se adentraban en ella con una lentitud pasmosa que hizo que Erza tuviese plena conciencia de cada centímetro que se entraba y salía de dentro de ella mientras Jellal desnudaba sus pechos con la otra mano.

 _Y eso era lo que él quería mostrarle._

Sus brazos atrayendo y sometiendo hacia sí a un hombre tan poderoso como Jellal, su cabello enmarcando de rojo vibrante su cuerpo, su respiración haciendo que sus pechos llenos subiesen y bajasen mientras el sudor resbalaba por su nívea piel, su cadera descendiendo sobre los dedos de Jellal, y el rubor de sus mejillas encantando al hombre que la veía embelesado llegar al éxtasis.

― **Bésame…** ―esta vez una súplica salió de los labios de Jellal y Erza no dudó en ladear su rostro y cumplir su petición, sus dientes exigieron la entrada de su lengua al morder el labio inferior del hombre y este aceptó gustoso la intromisión del invasor, el terciopelo de su lengua tentó a la suya propia y a pesar de los gemidos que sus dedos provocaban en ella, en ningún momento pudo bajar la guardia en esa placentera batalla porque con Erza siempre estaba la posibilidad real de perder.

 _Aunque él ya estaba perdido en ella._

De un momento a otro Erza se liberó de su agarre y se volteó en sus brazos, aún besándolo descendió las manos por su cuerpo y hasta sus pantalones y los bajó junto con sus bóxer, cuando él se dio cuenta ya su espalda estaba camino a la cama de suaves sabanas negras, en un movimiento de último momento; uno, que dejó a Erza sin aliento por la fuerza y rapidez demostrada, Jellal dejó el cuerpo de la mujer bajó él, tomó sus muñecas con fuerza pero sin dañarla y las colocó sobre su cabeza, Erza se sintió expuesta, pero la corriente que recorrió su cuerpo era absurdamente exquisita como para detenerlo, así que cuando Jellal descendió a besar su clavícula hasta tomar uno de sus pechos con sus labios, su boca no se abrió más que para pedir más.

 _Ella le pertenecía._

Los boca de Jellal chupó, besó y lamió, sus manos tomaron todo lo que quiso y sus dedos se llenaron del placer de ella mientras se hundían en su centro, Erza gritó su goce una vez más y Jellal sin poderlo evitar soltó ambos lazos al lado de su cadera y retiró las delicadas bragas para adentrase y entregarse a ella sin remordimiento alguno.

 _Él le pertenecía._

Aún sujetándola de las muñecas y llenando su pecho de caricias la embistió con fuerza, sus pechos en sincronía con el vaivén de sus caderas, agradeciendo el sudor de sus cuerpos que le permitía que su piel de deslizase sobre la de ella cuando más profundo llegaba, Erza exclamó por más y él aumentó el ritmo, permitiendo que sus largas piernas aún cubierta por las medias de seda y los tacones de sus zapatos se hundiesen en su espalda, algo que le produjo aún más placer a él y a ella le produjo el gritar su nombre cuando Jellal le transmitió con la nueva profundidad su goce al sentirla casi fusionarse con su cuerpo.

― **Jellal…** ―Erza lo llamó y él obedeció de nuevo, sus labios subieron a los de ella y la obsequiaron de la gentileza que ahora sus embestidas carecían, las cortinas de las ventanas al lado de la terraza abierta se movieron con fuerza debido al frío viento nocturno trayendo el olor de las rosas color sangre que trepaban salvajes hasta su balcón, Erza solo tembló de placer al sentir el contraste de las temperaturas, sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de Jellal y su corazón se desbocó―. _**Hazlo**_ **…**

― **Erza…** ―gruñó su nombre mientras sus caderas chocaban con sincronía a pesar de su voz preocupada.

― **Te amo…** ―le recordó ella y Jellal soltó sus manos, si lo iba a hacer era ella quien debía atraerlo hacia su tentación y pecado, Erza no dudo, acarició su tatuada mejilla con amor infinito, besó sus labios con bondad y ternura y al ver de nuevo sus ojos miel brillando con las vetas esmeralda ladeó su cuello para él― **Soy tuya, porque eres mío…**

Y entonces Jellal hundió sus colmillos en ella.

 _Placer, calidez, vida y amor._

Fue lo que sintieron ambos antes de que sus mentes quedaran en el blanco del éxtasis.

… _Siempre uno junto al otro, por la eternidad…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y tomarse un ratito para comentar.**

 **Animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

No lean esto. Tápense los ojos. Dx ¿O ya es muy tarde? xDD

Si quieren saber que fanart Jerza es, pongan en el buscador de google: " **Devianart Fairy Tail Magdalena Kara Lija"** ahí les debe de aparecer. Díganme si le hice algo de justicia a esa hermosura de imagen. QwQ

No es mi culpa, culpen a los fanarts zukulemthos ke atraen PKDO. :x

Por cierto, este One Shot puede unirse con el OS "Vacivus". :x Me han pedido mucho conti de ese fic, pero ahorita no lo haré. xD Algo es algo, por cierto, aunque tenga colmillos y quiera sangre Jellal no es un vampiro. Es algo… más… *se calla*

:D

Gracias mil por leer y comentar.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Simplificando

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Este fue un simple antojo que quise escribir lleno de fluff y porn porque últimamente he visto mucho odio hacia el Jerza (ya saben, como el anime volvió y ya están en una parte Jerza los haters vuelven también) y yo mejor escribo porque prefiero combatir el odio con... 7v7)r L´amour... LOL. Espero lo disfruten, y si les gusta, les agradecería que dejasen su review. **NwN/**

 **¡VIVA EL JERZA!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : FT no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Rated** : M

 **Género** : Fluff with Porn **/** Romance.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[ V ]**

― **Simplificando ―**

 **.**

 **.**

La canción seguía dando vueltas en su mente.

 _No podía evitarlo._

Quería averiguar si esa canción tenía un significado en especial.

Desde que escuchó a esa banda por primera vez se convirtió en una de sus bandas favoritas, algo que le sorprendió encontrar en medio de ese concierto de rock pesado al que Mirajane la había llevado hacía más de un año para apoyar a Laxus ―el novio de Mira― y su banda _"Raijinshuu"_ , la verdad es que ella no era mucho de ese tipo de conciertos y lugares, pero lo había disfrutado, en especial cuando sus amigos salieron a escena y también cuando _"Crime Sorcière"_ y su rock melódico salió a escena, el complemento de voces de su dulce cantante lider _Melody_ ―Meredy, cuando no cantaba― y la voz profunda y de vez en cuando gutural voz de _Cobra_ ―Erik, para los amigos― la habían hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de esos conciertos, pero lo único que la motivó a volver varias veces más después de esa primera vez hacía más de un año, había sido la persona que estaba esperando por ver en esa destartalada habitación que en ese viejo bar funcionaba como camerino.

 _Siegrain._

O al menos así lo llamaban cuando estaba con la banda, al igual que todos los demás usaban un seudónimo de algo que los representaba; y él, guitarrista principal de la banda, lo había escogido debido a un villano incomprendido de un viejo libro de fantasía; o al menos eso le había dicho él la primera vez que hablaron luego de ese primer concierto en que acompañó a Mira, claro, apoyar a la banda de Laxus había sido su motivo para ir esa primera vez, y lo que se dijo a sí misma para las siguientes veces, pero ahora ya no se engañaba más, la razón por la que continuaba yendo a esos eventos de músicos aficionados, era él.

 _Jellal Fernandes._

Ese era su verdadero nombre.

Y lo había averiguado porque esa misma noche en que lo había conocido por pura casualidad habían quedado a solas en ese mismo camerino mientras ella esperaba a Laxus y Mirajane y él a su grupo, habían hablado mientras esperaban, habían tomado un par de tragos, habían reído, y sin darse cuenta habían terminado besándose, y no un beso inocente, ―como los que ella solía dar en sus primeras, segundas y hasta quintas citas―, al contrario, fue un beso apasionado y necesitado que ella nunca había dado antes, ni siquiera a sus parejas antiguas con las que sí había compartido más que besos y hasta la cama; y, si la llamada de Mirajane no los hubiese interrumpido, estaba segura de que habrían acabado compartiendo su cuerpo por completo.

 _Pero los habían interrumpido._

Y desde entonces ella procuró no volverse a quedarse a solas con él.

Porque ella no era así, ella no caía por una cara bonita en un cuerpo atractivo rodeado de un aura de misterio y peligro, en eso caían las protagonistas de sus libros eróticos favoritos, no ella. Ella era Erza Belserion, hija modelo, estudiante universitaria modelo, atleta modelo, ciudadana modelo, y Jellal tampoco era un protagonista oscuro, él también era estudiante universitario destacado, tocaba en la banda porque de esa manera ganaba dinero extra para pagar la renta de su apartamento y las cosas que su beca no cubría, además era una persona amable y comprensiva, nunca le reclamó nada sobre la forma en que ella lo mantuvo a distancia luego de esa noche, y siempre la trató con cortesía, continuó hablando con ella, riendo con ella y respetando sus espacios personales.

 _Algo que agradecía, pero que al mismo tiempo la desesperaba._

Y eso la molestaba.

Porque muy en su interior ella quería que Jellal no respetase tanto esos límites y distancia, quería que se sentase junto a ella como Evergreen con Elfman, que le susurrara cosas al oído como hacía Cobra con Kinana, que la sentara en su regazo como hacía Laxus con Mirajane o que de vez en cuando le dijese una broma sucia como a veces Sawyer hacía con Sorano.

 _Quería que la abrazara, que la besara, que la tocara, que..._

Se palmeó la cara con fuerza para detener a su mente creativa.

 _¿Desde cuándo ella no era capaz de controlar ese tipo de deseos?_

― **¿Erza?** ―la voz que se mantenía dando vueltas en su mente se manifestó en la habitación y apenas contuvo el cosquilleo que sintió en su espalda, por eso mismo no se atrevió a mirarlo y en su lugar fingió interés en lo que sucedía en la televisión frente a ella―. **¿Y los demás?**

Apretó su puño para recomponerse antes de contestar.

― **Salieron, es decir, salimos** ―se corrigió rápido―, **íbamos a comer a donde Yajima mientras terminabas de bañarte y cambiarte, Meredy te envió un mensaje pero cuando estábamos casi llegando Ultear se dio cuenta que ella tenía tu móvil, así que me pidió que te lo trajera y te avisara y yo...**

Se detuvo.

Ahora que lo pensaba,

 _¿Por qué de todas las personas que iban se lo pidió a ella?_

 _¿Por qué nadie se ofreció a acompañarla?_

 _¿Por qué ella había aceptado emocionada?_

Bueno, de la última pregunta sí sabía la respuesta.

― **¿Y tú?** ―interrumpió él sus pensamientos para que continuase con lo que estaba diciendo.

 _«Yo quería estar a solas contigo...»_

Esa era la verdadera respuesta.

― **Yo, te lo traje, igual tenía que devolverme por mi abrigo...** ―mintió, y no solo por lo del abrigo, sino porque también ella se había dado cuenta que ese móvil que le había dado Ultear no era el de él, fácilmente se hubiese podido devolver y seguir con el grupo, solo se había distanciado de ellos un par de metros, pero no lo hizo, no se devolvió, sino al contrario, apresuró el paso para llegar al camerino.

― **Ya veo** ―no tuvo que verlo para saber que había una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque se preguntaba cuál sería.

 _¿La amable?_

 _¿La cortes?_

 _¿La divertida?_

 _¿La traviesa?_

La curiosidad le gano y contra su buen juicio subió su mirada a él.

 _¡Se maldijo a sí misma!_

Era su sonrisa ladeada con hoyuelo.

Una que de por sí, por sí sola era peligrosa para sus deseos impuros, estaba siendo acompañada de una mirada penetrante de sus hermosos ojos ambarinos completamente dirigida a ella mientras se secaba con el borde de su camiseta verde las gotas de agua que caían de su húmedo cabello a su apuesto rostro, dejando expuesto por completo su muy esculpido abdomen.

 _¿¡Es que acaso la quería matar!?_

 _¿¡Por qué diablos no se secaba la cara con una toalla como una persona normal!?_

― **¡Si no te se-secas bien con una toalla te vas a res-resfriar!** ―Se encontró diciendo sin pensar y de inmediato lo lamentó cuando él la miró divertido y ella pudo darse cuenta que la única toalla para secarse la tenía enrollada en su cintura, si se la quitaba para secarse la cara, bueno... se golpeó mentalmente para evitarla imagen que estaba por surgir―. **¿¡Por qué sales medio desnudo!?**

― **Lo siento** ―dijo él―, **no sabía que había alguien aquí y salí así porque dejé mi mochila con la ropa allí** ―señaló el sillón en donde ella estaba, la razón de que él no se fuese con todo el grupo es que para celebrar la canción más aplaudida de la noche todos los de Crime Sorcière habían bañado en cerveza a Jellal y por eso se había tenido que quedar a ducharse―. **Nunca fue mi intención incomodarle,** _ **señorita**_ **, incluso me puse esta camiseta para mantener algo de decencia frente a su respetada e inesperada presencia.**

Erza frunció el ceño.

 _¡Estaba clarísimo que estaba burlándose de ella!_

― **Yo...** ―resopló, la verdad estaba actuando como una niña tonta, él no tenía la culpa en realidad, se suponía que él estaba solo, incluso había topado con suerte de no encontrarlo desnudo con alguna de sus tantísimas fans, esas que incluso les lanzaban ropa interior al escenario y les dejaban fotos comprometedoras junto con regalos, cartas de amor y muchas otras cosas―. **No...** ―perdió todo el humo de su enfado y miró hacia el suelo―, **yo soy quien lo siente, tienes razón, debí avisarte que estaba aquí, además pudiste estar acompañado y...**

― **¿Acompañado? ¿Por quién?**

― **Sí, bueno...** ―alzó los hombros―, **ya sabes, eres músico y eso, aparte eres hombre y tienes muchas fans que...**

Él rió.

― **Apenas y somos unos aficionados que casi nadie conoce, además, eso que dicen que los músicos viven con el lema de sexo, drogas y rock and roll es más que un rumor sin fundamento, y si lo dices porque soy hombre debo decir que eso es bastante sexista, respetada señorita Erza** ―continuó con su tono divertido―, **los hombres no somos bestias salvajes incapaces de contener los deseos básicos de los seres humanos** ―Erza sintió su cara ponerse roja―, **aparte, si no mal recuerdo, usted estuvo aquí el día en que Ultear contó de aquellas fans locas que querían embazarse de algún miembro de nuestra banda o de la de Raijinshuu, créame que eso es suficiente para no querer involucrarse con cualquier persona.**

Erza asintió incapaz de responder.

Era verdad, esa idea de que todos los hombres tenían que ser mujeriegos insaciables era tan sexista y estúpida como la idea de que todas las mujeres debían ser vírgenes puras.

 _Se avergonzó de sí misma._

― _ **Erza**_ **...** ―dijo él después de un largo silencio, la forma en que pronunció su nombre la hizo sentir nerviosa y por eso se adelantó y sacó de su bolso el móvil que Ultear le dio.

― **Ten, vine por esto y casi olvido dártelo** ―continuó evitando ver su rostro.

Él observó el móvil y dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

― **Ese no es mi móvil, es el de Ultear...** ―no se sorprendió de que ella afirmara―. **¿Sabías que no era el mío, verdad?**

― **Sí...** ―dijo en un susurro, de todos modos no necesitaba hablar más alto pues Jellal se había acuclillado frente a ella.

― **Y aún así te devolviste cuando ella te lo pidió, ¿por qué?** ―tomó su barbilla con sus dedos y elevó el rostro de ella hacia él―. **Y no me digas que por tu abrigo, sé que no traías abrigo hoy. ¿Acaso querías decirme algo?**

Las mejillas de ella se calentaron más y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su adorable bochorno.

― **Yo...** ―Erza respiró hondo para por fin sincerarse, pero su voluntad fue detenida cuando escuchó personas acercándose por el pasillo, y por la forma en que hablaban emocionados, no podían ser más que parte del club de fans de alguna de las dos bandas que ella apoyaba, siempre solían ir a los camerinos improvisados a dejarles sus regalos.

Jellal se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

 _Su tiempo a solas se había acabado._

― **Ven...** ―la petición y la forma en que tomó su mano y la apresuró al pequeño baño la tomaron por completo por sorpresa, al igual que la manera de cerrar la puerta y colocarla a ella contra la madera irregular de la misma.

― **¿Qué...?** ―Jellal le puso un dedo en los labios y no la dejó terminar la pregunta.

― **Cerré la puerta del camerino** ―susurró casi contra su oído, haciendo el calor de las mejillas comenzase a propagarse por sus orejas, su cuello y su pecho―, **pero las cortinas están mal cerradas, así que si ven a alguien allí afuera no se irán, acá no nos verán.**

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero algo le molestaba.

 _Decidió decirlo._

― **¿Acaso te... molestaría que te viesen conmigo?**

Jellal alzó una ceja incapaz de comprender a que se refería y ella continuó.

― **Supongo que no sería bueno para tu club de fans el ver a su...** _ **ídolo**_ **... a solas con otra mujer...** ―fijo su mirada en la pared opuesta a ellos para no ver la sonrisa divertida que volvía al rostro de él al escucharla, igual ver hacia ese lugar no ayudó mucho pues en esa pared había un espejo que reflejaba sus trabajados hombros, los brazos e incluso la espalda esculpida debajo de la un tanto húmeda camiseta verde, aparte, también le mostraba lo muy cerca que estaban uno del otro.

 _Tan, tan, cerca..._

― **Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso eso que escuchó son celos?**

― **¡Ton-tonterías...!** ―negó por completo y lo empujó un poco con las palmas de sus manos.

 _Un empujón casi sin fuerzas._

― **Eso pensé...** ―Jellal se alejó un par de pasos después de esa respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y recostó su lindo trasero cubierto solo por una toalla blanca en el lavamanos junto al espejo―. **Bien,** **volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando hace un momento, ¿por qué aceptaste venir a dejarme un móvil que sabías que no era el mío?**

 _¡Ah, demonios!_

No se le había olvidado.

 _Al final solo quedaba una salida._

Volvió a respirar hondo, apretó los puños y lo dijo.

― **Porque... porque no te felicité por la canción que cantaste hoy...** ―al verlo sonrojarse un poco adquirió más valor―, **no sabía que cantaras, deberías hacerlo más seguido, fue... hermosa, y la letra...** ―el modo en que él se mesó el cabello y miró hacia otro lado le indicó lo mucho que se había apenado por lo que le había dicho y el presentimiento que tenía sobre el significado de esa canción.

Un pequeño silenció después, él por fin habló.

― **Yo... se suponía que hoy no vendrías así que no ensayé mucho. ¿De verdad te gustó?**

― **Mucho** ―esta vez fue ella la que sonrió divertida―, **¿hubieses preferido que no viniese hoy y no te escuchara cantando?**

Él negó y volteó de nuevo a mirarla.

― **No, la canté hoy porque viniste...** ―esa declaración honesta le borró toda la diversión a la situación―. **No me gusta cantar en público, y no creo que lo vaya a volver a hacer** ―continuó hablando al ver que ella solo miraba al suelo en silencio―. **Es una disculpa, por lo que pasó la primera noche que nos conocimos, sé que no querías que volviésemos a hablar de esa noche, pero quería que escucharas mi disculpa aunque fuese una vez, no quise propasarme y por eso entiendo que desde entonces no has querido tenerme cerca o estar a solas conmigo. Erza, lo que pasó contigo esa noche no es algo que haga cada vez que tocamos aquí con las supuestas fans que has mencionado antes, aunque no te culpo si me crees de ese tipo luego de lo que pasó esa noche entre tú y yo... es solo que...**

― **¿Te arrepientes?**

Él negó y luego alzó los hombros.

 _No sabía cómo explicarlo._

― **No lo sé... es complicado...** ―y lo era, porque había disfrutado mucho de tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla, no podía decir realmente que se arrepentía, pero si lamentaba que esos minutos de lujuria desatada terminaron causando que ella se distanciara de él, porque había disfrutado también de su conversación, de su compañía, de su personalidad e inteligencia, y ahora que la había llegado a conocer mejor debido a todas las salidas grupales, estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado al pensar que ella tenía algo especial desde el primer momento en que la vio.

 _Algo que desde entonces lo tenía como un idiota por ella._

― **¿Complicado, eh?** ―frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa palabra, y no quería que fuese esa palabra la que definiese su relación ―cualquiera que fuese― con él, así que se cruzó de brazos―. **Simplifícalo** ―casi que exigió, sorprendiéndolo.

 _Pero solo por un momento._

Porque enseguida él caminó hacia ella, tomó de nuevo su barbilla como hacía un momento en la pequeña salita del camerino y la observó serio antes de hablar.

 _Solo había una solución a su situación complicada y esa era radical._

― **Puedo simplificarlo, pero solo si prometes un par de cosas...**

― **Te escucho** ―le dijo casi retadora.

― **Primero, que cuando en un momento te bese no me golpearás como hiciste con Bacchus cuando intentó besarte la semana pasada.**

Erza rió.

― **¿Acaso te golpeé a ti la primera vez que lo hiciste?** ―Jellal sintió la emoción crecer en su pecho pero ahogó la sonrisa que quería apoderarse de sus labios.

 _Era muy temprano para celebrar._

― **Prométemelo** ―susurró contra sus labios y ambos casi pierden las fuerzas para seguir hablando.

― **Lo prometo...** ―apenas pudo susurrar, sus ojos devorando los labios que tenía tan cerca a los suyos.

― **Segundo...** ―se acercó un poco más, el calor entre ellos estaba casi ahogando su cuerpo y dejando muy tonta a su mente.

― **¿Segundo?**

― **Segundo...** ―parpadeó intentado pensar en lo que tenía pensado decirle pero incapaz de recordarlo, así que, antes de que ella se burlara de su incapacidad de comportarse como una persona normal en su presencia, actuó.

 _Y la besó, y la besó, y la besó._

Una y otra y otra vez.

Ni siquiera contó cada una de las veces en que perdió el aliento porque lo único que quería hacer era besarla y sentirla así de cerca, enredar sus dedos en su hermoso cabello escarlata, ese que había llamado su atención mientras tocaba esa noche y fue así que la vio la primera vez.

Luego la conoció, no se resistió a su atracción por ella y las cosas se complicaron, pero ahora, entre beso y beso las cosas simplemente se fueron simplificando por sí mismas porque sus lados racionales estaban apagándose con cada caricia de las manos de ella bajo su camiseta y las manos de él colándose bajo la falda de su vestido.

 _Justo como aquella primera noche._

― _ **Scarlet...**_ ―murmuró el alejándose un poco de sus labios, ella sonrió, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó para darle un beso de nuevo.

Solo uno.

 _Pequeño, travieso, cariñoso._

― **Pensé que no me volverías a llamar así, con lo mucho que me gustó el nombre artístico que escogiste para mí...** ―confesó divertida y apenada, esa noche ella se había preguntado cual podría ser su nombre si formase parte de su banda, él, sin meditarlo siquiera, le había dado ese y ella lo había aceptado de inmediato porque le había encantado como había sonado al salir de sus labios.

― **¿De verdad?** ―rió―. **Entonces deberás acostumbrarte desde ahora...** ―apretó con fuerza su cintura y la apegó a él, besó su mejilla, bajó por su cuello y la hizo reír por las cosquillas que le causó.

― **¿Esa es la segunda petición? ¿O acaso no puedes controlar tus instintos y olvidaste las peticiones que ibas a hacerme?** ― preguntó burlona y el rió.

― **Las olvidé, sí...** ―admitió sin pena, subió su mano por la espalda de la joven, besó el pulso que latía acelerado en su cuello y jugueteó con la cremallera del vestido negro de ella―, **y tampoco estoy pudiendo controlar mis instintos ahora, lo admito...**

Erza entendió por completo esa petición entre líneas.

Antes de responderle, la joven con su dedo delineó su tatuaje, justo ese intrincado diseño en su rostro era lo que lo hacía parecer tan misterioso y peligroso, aún no le había preguntado la razón del mismo pero tenía el presentimiento de que a partir de ese momento podría tener muchas oportunidades para preguntárselo.

― **¿Y por qué los estás controlando?**

― **Porque no quiero que te alejes de mi como la otra vez...**

― **¿Y tus instintos están siendo difíciles de controlar?** ―besó su mandíbula, ella estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía y lo disfrutaba.

― **¿Tú dime?** ―y para ayudarla a encontrar la respuesta correcta, con su otra mano sujetó la cadera de la joven con fuerza y la apegó mucho más a él, para que sintiese lo que ella provocaba bajo la toalla enrollada en su cintura.

― **Jellal, si es tan** _ **duro**_ **...** ―a como pudo Erza se elevó hasta la oreja del joven, mordió su lóbulo, besó el piercing que le parecía también muy atrayente y susurró―, **entonces deja de controlarlos...**

Jellal no pudo controlar el gruñido de placer que salió de él al escuchar esa respuesta seguida de los dedos de Erza desanudando la toalla en su cintura.

La cremallera del vestido de Erza pronto dejó de cumplir su función.

 _Al igual que el sostén sin tirantes que había bajo él._

Pronto la boca de Jellal se deleitaba con la cremosa piel de sus grandes pechos, lamiéndolos y besándolos, haciéndola gemir y vibrar de placer contra su cuerpo totalmente desnudo pues la joven de cabellera escarlata no perdió tiempo en despojarlo de su camiseta luego de desanudar la toalla blanca ahora perdida en el suelo de ese pequeño baño, y la verdad no la extrañaba para nada, especialmente cuando las bragas de Erza se deslizaron por sus largas piernas y terminaron sobre esa toalla de baño cuando él la alzó tomándola por la cintura para que enredara sus piernas en él.

 _Tan deliciosa fricción húmeda se creó cuando ella le permitió penetrarla._

― _ **Hmmm**_ **...** ―soltaron sus labios al sentir esa suavidad estrecha envolver su dureza, los labios de ella sobre los suyos no lo dejaron soltar todas las imprecaciones de placer que quería soltar por todo el placer que sentía al entrar y salir de ella, así que en su lugar la tomó con más fuerza de sus carnosas caderas, la apretó más contra la puerta del baño y se enterró en ella con todo su ahínco, provocando que ella dejase de besarlo para poder respirar un poco mejor.

― _ **Ahm, ahm, ahm...**_ ―sonidos sin significado real pero con mucho significado para quien los provocaba salir de los labios entre abiertos de la exquisita mujer entre sus brazos que sujetaba su cabello azul con fuerza para apegarlo aún más a ella―, _**Je- Jellal ahm...**_

Sus gemidos le provocaron que sintiese unas ganas incontenibles de volver a devorar sus labios y así lo hizo, los tomó con posesividad, invadió la dulzura de su boca con su lengua y batalló con la de ella hasta que convulsionó por las sensaciones y dejó esa batalla para soltar su placer en un grito ahogado, un par de embestidas más en esa estrechez deliciosa y creciente debido al orgasmo de su dueña, Jellal derramó toda su lujuria y trató de ocultar su gruñido sin éxito en el cuello de la mujer que simplemente lo había hechizado desde el momento en que la vio.

 _Y que ahora no quería soltar._

― **¿No has olvidado que nos esperen en el 8 Island, verdad?** ―preguntó Erza luego de disfrutar de la ola de placer y de pequeños besos cariñosos entre ambos, sentía su sexo deliciosamente húmedo y sensible a las pulsaciones y movimientos del miembro de Jellal que aún estaba dentro de ella.

 _Había imaginado muchas veces lo que sentiría al tenerlo así, pero nada se le comparaba a la verdadera sensación._

― **En este momento apenas y recuerdo mi nombre** ―respondió él, haciéndola reír, besando el cabello en su sien se separó un poco de ella, pero solo un poco, su cuerpo suave y cálido se sentía demasiado bien contra el de él como para separarse mucho―. **¿De verdad quieres ir?**

― **Ummm...** ―inclinó un poco su cabeza pensativa y luego asintió―. **Les prometí que te avisaría y de seguro nos están esperando, no creo que sea correcto no ir.**

Jellal soltó un largo suspiro.

― **Tienes razón** ―empezó a soltarla, pero Erza usó la fuerza de sus piernas para evitarlo, ahogando un pequeño sonido de placer al lograr introducir más de su empalme en ella, él por su parte, disfrutó de la sensación también pero elevó una ceja inquisidora al verla sonrojarse.

― **¿Qué tal si nos damos... un baño rápido primero? Estamos algo... sudados e** _ **impresentables**_ **...** ―él rió y asintió.

― **De nuevo tienes razón, aunque** ―le dio un ligero beso en los labios, y con una sonrisa ladeada decorada por el más atractivo hoyuelo que ella había visto, agregó―, **te aseguro que no será un baño rápido...**

― **Que descarado...** ―rió mientras él la llevaba alzada al baño.

 _Donde pronto las risas cambiaron a otro sonido._

Llegarían bastante tarde al restaurante.

 _...Igual, quienes los esperaban, sospechaban que sería de esa manera..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y tomarse un ratito para comentar.**

 **Animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Por ahí hay una escena inspirada de un fanart de Jellal, para los que me tienen en Facebook sabrán que es con la que avisé sobre este one shot, para los demás, es la de un Jellal secándose la cara con una camiseta verde y mostrando sus hermosos abdominales. xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias mil por leer y comentar.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas os mereces un abrazo gigante por vuestro apoyo:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan.**

 **Bluewater14.**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29.**

 **Liraz D Nightray.**

 **Akizukihime.**

 **Lady Werempire.**

 **MinSul6011.**

 **Guest 1.**

 **Guest 2.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
